


Sterek Oneshots

by Ships_Always567



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Always567/pseuds/Ships_Always567
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote on Wattpad.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad ‘Sterek Oneshots✨’

The pack meeting was going smoothly, They've just come up with a plan to defeat their newest victums. Scott was chatting with Iscaac and Lydia was chatting with Malia, Stiles was eating, Derek was staring intently, becoming visibly pissed, Stiles caught Derek's stare and shrugged, Derek got up from the chair he was in and headed towards the stairs, "Stiles, Upstairs NOW!" Derek yelled, Stiles gave a confused look to his friends and headed up with Derek, leaving his friends just as confused as he as.

"You do realize that I was busy, right?" Stiles huffed, standing in the doorway of Derek's room, "so what do you need me for? more research? to use me as a frickin' punching bag? If it's the last one I swear" stiles said crossing his arms, Derek raised his eyebrows, cleared his throat, "Why were you trying to murder me back there?" Derek said, "I'm sorry what? what exactly was I doing to make you believe that?" Stiles said, Derek shook his head, "you just sucked on 5 suckers very thoroughly, and ate a banna, you were barely focused on the meeting" Derek said, now it was Stiles turn to shake his head, "Excuse you but I was paying attention, if anything it was you who wasn't, you literally spent the entire time staring at me like a complete weirdo! Yea big guy, I've noticed." Stiles huffed while walking into Alpha's room more, "I had to make sure you were paying attention, which you weren't may I add" Derek said grumply, "Why do you always have to be so concerned about what I'm doing? Scott was completely ignoring the entire meeting talking with scarf man, while Lydia was explaining the whole ordeal, I can multi-task, Y'know since I have ADHD, or have you so rudely forgot?" Stiles turned, wanting to just walk, "And by the way, why does it matter if I sucked on those suckers and ate that banna? I was hungry!" Stiles stated, "You are a part of the pack, like I said already I just wanted to make sure. and also you sucking on those suckers is very distracting" Derek said, Stiles chuckled, "Me? Distracting? You must be joking!" Stiles laughed some more, "Yes Stiles you were distracting!" Derek shook his head, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you sourwolf wanted me to do other things with my mouth in a sucking fashion" Stiles laughed once more, Derek huffed and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Hey? Guys? Me and the rest of the pack is going to go, we've waited awhile and it seems like your conversation is going to escalate so Bye!" Scott yelled up, "Alright, see you tomorrow!" Stiles yelled down, after a few moments they were alone in the loft, "You still haven't answered what I said, Why is me doing that distracting?" Stiles asked Derek, The Alpha looked up and shook his head, "Because it was" Derek answered, "That is hardly an answer, C'mon big guy, tell me the truth!" Stiles said annoyed, "Fine, it was distracting because I couldn't stop imagining that sucker being my cock, okay?" Derek finally said, Stiles eyes went wide in shock, "W-what? you better not be joking around!" Stiles stammered, "I wish I was but I'm not, I tried to get these thoughts about you out of my head but it seems like the more I try the more it fails." Derek sighed, Stiles was confused, Stiles never thought he'd ever hear these words come out of Derek's mouth.

Stiles walked closer to Derek and knelt down, he stared into his eyes for a moment to see if Derek was gonna reject what he was doing and Stiles couldn't see any doubts, so Stiles pulled Derek's head closer to his and kissed him, Derek hesitated but then kissed him back, Derek gently nibbled on stiles lips for entrance and stiles opened his mouth, Derek could lightly taste both the sucker and the banana and he loved it, they both fought for dominance but Derek won, (No surprise there(;) Stiles couldn't help but roam his hands all over Derek's body, he had imagined this for so long, stiles pulled away "How long?" Stiles asked breathlessly, "How long what?" Derek asked confused, "How long have you felt this way?" Stiles asked, "Since you saved me in that pool" Derek answered, "I started liking you when we were paralysed so not too long after you, but I never thought you'd ever feel the same until now I guess" Stiles said, Derek answered with bringing Stiles head towards him for another heated kiss, During the kiss Stiles grabbed Dereks shirt and roughly brought it over his head, A moment later Derek done the same, Now they were both roaming each others body's, niether one of them knew what was coming next but they both wanted each other, (this is the first series I've written smut in, so beware if it's bad, I apoligize), 

Derek touched Stiles pants and pulled away from the kiss, "Is this okay?" Derek said breathlessly looking into Stiles eyes, "Yes" Stiles nodded, Derek nodded back, and brought Stiles pants down leaving him in only his boxers, Stiles shook his head slightly and took his boxers off, "Your turn" Stiles smirked, Stiles adjusted himself and took both Derek's jean and boxers off all in one go, they were both hard and had lust in their eyes, "Want me to suck you like I did that sucker?" Stiles said seductively, Derek grinned while nodding, Stiles slowly gave Derek yet another heated kiss before bending down, (They are both on Derek's bed now btw), to Derek's hips and gently grabbed his member, Derek let out a moan, Stiles smirked, "You like that? Big guy?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded and Stiles could see the want in his eyes and gently put the member he was still holding in his mouth and explored it with his toungue, Derek let out a loud moan, Stiles continued to suck him loving the taste, "Stiles, I'm going to cum" Derek panted, Like Derek said, he cummed in Stiles mouth, Stiles swallowed, 20 minutes later of a lot of moaning Stiles gently removed his mouth from Derek's member and smiled, "Did I do okay? Did I fulfill your fantasy?" Stiles asked, "Yes, you did perfectly" Derek answered, "I want to do more" Stiles said, Derek nodded, Stiles shifted himself next to Derek, "Get on your belly" Derek said, Stiles obeyed and did as he was told, in another movement Derek went to his side table and brought out some lube, he opened the tube and put some on his finger and put one finger up stiles ass causing him to moan, "More" Stiles begged, Derek put another finger in, 2 minutes later Derek removed his finger and got a condom for his side table and adjusted himself so he was on top of Stiles, "You sure?" Derek asked one last time, "Yes, just go slow at first okay?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded, Derek slowly put his member into Stiles, Stiles let out a moan, "Oh god, Keep going!" Stiles begged, as his own member strained, Derek slowly grinded his member in and out of stiles, Stiles continued to moan, "F-faster" Stiles said breathlessly, Derek followed his instruction and went faster, Stiles gripped the sheets, "O-oh g-god Derek, I'm about to cum!" Stiles panted, Derek kept going, next thing they both knew there was cum all over Derek's bed, Derek kept going for another 30 minutes and gently removed his member from Stiles.

They both laid in bed cuddling, "Well, That is not at all what I thought this conversation was going, wow, that was amzing!" Stiles chuckled, "Me niether, I hope you know this won't be just a one time thing, I do want to make this work" Derek told him, Stiles grinned sheepishly, "I'm glad, good thing I brought those suckers huh?" Stiles said, Derek just chuckled and smiled.

thank god for those suckers ;-;

-Hey everyone, I hope this was okay, sorry if this smut thing is off, I tried my best-


	2. Not another song about love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song fic

Stiles hesitated but got on stage, when his friends saw him they all gasped, they had no idea that stiles sang.

Stiles had it bad for Derek, it started a year ago, nobody knew but Stiles needed to sing his feelings away, It wouldn't be so bad but the man himself showed up making Stiles nervous as hell.

"Next contestant is: Stiles Stilinski! good luck!" The host anounced, Stiles let out a breath and got on stage, the crowd was cheering, "Hey everyone, Today i'm singing, Not another song about love, Hope you like it" Stiles winked, before starting Stiles looked over to Derek who looked interested to what was happening.

Let it out  
Been building up you better  
Let it out  
Say everything you've been meaning now  
I want it to burn  
When you tell me I'm such a wreck  
It isn't easy cleaning up your mess  
It's like a garter up around my neck she says it won't hurt  
But everything you do makes my heart race  
I can't even think straight  
Is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night  
It's always the same fight &  
I think you should know

Stiles made sure to look straight to Derek when he sang the next part.

I hate your touch  
I hate your mouth  
I can't stand every single word that falls out  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is not another song about love  
I hate your voice  
I hate your lips  
I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is not another song about love

Since you hate it just to say the least  
And with your eyes you're suffocating me  
Inside my lungs it's getting hard to breathe  
You couldn't care less

But everything you do makes my heart race  
I can't even think straighth  
Is this just a game to you?  
Reruns every night  
It's always the same fight &  
I think you should knowI hate your touch  
I hate your mouth  
I can't stand every single word that falls out  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is not another song about love

I hate your voice  
I hate your lips  
I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss  
But you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is not another song about loveThe sky fades from blue to gray.inside it's just like an ocean  
Still I'm drowning how bad  
I wanna sink & let it take me away  
I don't know why I come back  
I do every time  
We get close to the end  
It's a finish line  
Sing these words for the boy I've been dreaming of  
Is this just another song about love?

Let it out  
Been building up I better let it out  
Say everything I've been meaning now  
Dreaming bout  
I need it now  
I need it now  
I need your touch  
I have no doubt  
I want your love till it all runs out  
Cause you're all I've been dreaming of  
Is this just another song about love?  
I need your voice  
I need your lips  
I need you bad  
I wanna steal your kiss  
Cause you're all that I've been dreaming of  
This is just another song about love

As soon as the song stopped the crowd went wild, the host came up and lifted stiles arm up, "So who did you sing that about?" The host asked, Stiles let out a breath, "uh, just a certain someone, i'm not really expecting anything to happen, I just had to sing about it" Stiles answered as the crowd awed, "Is she here?" The host asked, "Yea, he is" Stiles answered again, "Oh, You wanna let him know?" The host asked, "Well um, i'm guessing he got the memo, me and him don't really see eye to eye, but I can't help how I feel" Stiles answered, "IT'S DEREK ISN'T IT?" Stiles heard Scott yell, "Is that true?" The host asked, Stiles blushed, "Yes, and also, Scotty? We all know you like Iscaac, You want to embarass me, I'll do the same" Stiles chuckled, he saw Scott's face go red, "Well, lover boy, we won't keep you anymore, go get your mans!" the host said patting his back.

Stiles went off stage to accompany Scott, When he looked over to Derek, he could tell Derek was shell shocked, "Hey man, That was huge, I had no idea you liked Derek, I can't believe you didn't tell me, I thought we were brothers!" Scott huffed, "Oh c'mon, It's not like you've told me you liked Iscaac! It is so obvious though!" Stiles said, "Well it's not like you made it obvious on how you felt about a certain alpha!" Scott said, "If you used your senses then you would know within seconds, not my fault you are bad at being a werewolf!" Stiles answered, Scott huffed, "I didn't tell you because didn't know how you would react, sometimes I still can't wrap my head arould these feelings, I never felt this way before, I didn't expect him to be here tonight, I thought by singing the song I'd understand them better somehow." Stiles sighed, "Oh, I undestand, he's headed over here, just a heads up" Scott warned before stepping away, "Thanks man, for the moral support, I really appreciate it!" Stiles said sarcastically.

Stiles turned and saw that Scott was telling the truth, Stiles sighed, Before he knew it, Derek had brought him into a kiss, Stiles kissed back, they both heard the crowd go wild, apparently everyone had been waiting for this, the two just ignored them and kept kissing. Derek was the first to pull away, they both lookerd into each others eyes breathlessly, "Of course I feel the same way, oh and you sang beautifully" Derek smiled, "Thanks, now kiss me again" Stiles said, Derek chuckled and brought him into another kiss.

Thank god Derek had shown up.

-Hiya, hopefully you all enjoyed!- (Song is on top in case you missed it!)


	3. Scott tells Derek.

"Why is Stiles always nervous?" Derek asked, Scott laughed, "You really are oblivious" Scott answered, "Excuse me?" Derek raised an eyebrow, "You didn't hear it from me but Stiles is in love with you, He told me not to say anything but the sexual tension is killing me" Scott said, to say Derek was shocked was an understatement, "You better not rat me out, When he gets mad at me he refuses to say anything to me for a month" Scott said as Derek rolled his eyes, "You sure?" Derek asked, "Yes, I'm a hundred percent serious, Do you not smell the arousal he gets when you are around?" Scott asked, "Well yeah, but I thought it was just a normal teenager thing" Derek said, "Sometimes I wonder if you were ever a teenager" Scott chuckled.

Derek had to know if scott was telling the truth, He got in his camaro and drove to his house, he climbed the tree and knocked on his window, it took a moment for it to be opened.

"Oh Hey Derek, Uh come in" Stiles stammered while getting out of the way, Derek stepped in, "Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, Stiles gave him a confused look while shutting his window, "Tell you what?" Stiles asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were in love with me?" Derek asked, "How'd you find out? it was scott wasn't it? God I wish he would just leave things alone!" Stiles said while walking over and flopping down on his bed, "You weren't supposed to ever find out, Look I know you don't feel the same so can you please just forget about this and let me die of embarrassment?" Stiles said into his pillow, "I didn't say I didn't feel the same, Did I?" Derek said, Stiles looked up from his pillow, "You better not be screwing with me! It's okay if you don't, it's not like I really planned further to my feelings." Stiles said, "I'm not screwing with you, you got to know by now that I'm not one to make jokes." Derek said, Stiles shook his head, "Why?" Stiles asked, "Why am I in love with you? I could ask you the same thing" Derek chuckled, "Well um, For one You're unbelievably hot, but that's not it, to top it all off, you put others before yourself, even though i'm sure you could be doing other incredible things in your life, you choose to stay in this town, I love that even after everything you've been through, you still keep your head up, you may be grouchy while doing so but I can tell your really just hiding the good feeling you get, I never felt this way before not even with Lydia, I never told you because I was scared but I really am in love with you, I tried not to be but I just couldn't" Stiles said with a big blush, "wow, I would've never guessed, well for me, you're incredibly hot to me as well, I also love the way you put others before yourself, I love how smart you are, I know I've always been harsh on you but that is only because I like keeping people closed off, part of the trauma of what Kate did, My mom told me even before Kate that I always fall to fast and too hard, I guess she was right, But I know what I feel for you is real and not the same." Derek finished, "I promise I am not like that Bitch, see the big difference between me and her, is that I undoubtly love you and she never did, I'm really sorry for what happened to you and your family by the way." Stiles said, Derek bent down and looked Stiles straight in the eye, "I know, and I love you too undoubtly, thanks." Derek said.

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek, the kss became heated in a matter of minutes, both of them kissing each other like there life was running out, "So I see you guys are together" Scott said from the door, They both pulled away and gave Scott a dirty look, Stiles was the first one to throw a pillow while Derek followed suit, "Wow, it reeks of arousal in here, So I'ma go, have fun, Stiles don't even think of giving me the glory details" Scott said, Stiles just shrugged not saying anything, "YOU TOLD HIM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO, NOT COOL!!!" Scott yelled, Derek just shrugged as Stiles threw another pillow, Scott shook his head and left them alone, "So How long are you going to give him the silent treatment?" Derek chuckled, "In till he buys me pizza" Stiles answered, Derek chuckled.

Stiles knew all too well he owed Scott, he knew he'd be the one buying the pizza, for once Scott did some good.

-Hiya! Hope you all enjoyed! (:-


	4. Cleaning up.

The pack meeting was over and yet again Derek was stuck to clean up after teenagers, or at least he thought he was left alone.

"Hey, sorry, I had to give Scott a lift home, I'll help you clean up after those hooligans" Stiles said while setting his bag on the side table, Derek nodded, Stiles grabbed the broom and started sweeping, "You don't have to help me, you know that right?" Derek said while he handed Stiles the sweeping pan, "Well of course, but how is that fair on you? we come here all the time, courtesy of you, and none of us clean up after ourselves, I at least was taught manners so here I am, think of it as a thank you for your hospatality." Stiles winked as he sept up the chips and threw them in the garbage bag, "You're welcome." Derek said, They both went around the loft and cleaned it up, Stiles of course had put some music on, "How can just one pack of werewolves make this much of a mess?" Stiles huffed, "It could be worse." Derek shrugged while he continued to mop, "We seriously need to have a sit down with them." Stiles huffed again, Derek chuckled, "What is so funny?" Stiles looked over to Derek, "Well it's just that, do you expect them to listen? They may be around the age of 18 but there wolf is only 4 or so." Derek explained, "No way, But like actually? That sounds crazy hard to believe but not at the same time." Stiles said as he continued to sweep the remaining dirty spots, "Yep it does but that's how it is." Derek told him while he handed Stiles the dust pan, Stiles took the pan and smiled lightly, "Do you get tired of picking up after them?" Stiles asked, "No, not when you're here to help." Derek said, Stiles bowed, "Glad to be of service." Stiles winked, Derek chuckled and Stiles gave a dramatic gasp, "Did you, Sourwolf, just chuckle?" Stiles asked shocked, "Yes, that a problem?" Derek asked, Stiles shook his head, "Nope no problem here, just surprising is all." Stiles smirked.

"So I better head home, bye Sourwolf." Stiles sighed, "You can stay if you want, we can watch a movie." Derek suggested, Stiles moved away from the front door and lightly grinned, "Okay your the boss." Stiles smirked and jumped onto the couch, Derek sighed and followed to the couch, "So what movie do you have in mind?" Stiles asked, "Uh, how about liar liar, I heard Jim Carey is in it so it must be decent." Derek told him, Stiles nodded and Derek grabbed the remote and turned it to the movie, Stiles relaxed into the couch while Derek just stayed sitting in the same position he had been when he sat down, Stiles couldn't help but think that Derek was uncomfortable and wanted Stiles to go, he could've just suggested this to be polite, but why? Did he feel like he had to repay Stiles for helping? "I have to ask, Did you just suggest this to be polite or cuz you felt as though you had to repay me?" Stiles asked, Derek looked over and shook his head, "I actually wanted to watch a movie with you, Stiles." Derek replied, "When do you ever want to watch a movie? Especially me?" Stiles asked confused, "Well I didn't think I needed an A plus reason, you helped me clean now we can relax, Okay?" Derek said, Stiles nodded and stared at the screen in front of him, "You just looked like you were uncomfortable." Stiles sad as he kept his eyes on the screen, Derek side glanced at Stiles, "I'm not uncomfortable just not relaxed yet, let's just watch the movie, I heard it's funny." Derek murmured, Stiles nodded and payed as much attention to the movie as he could, but his thoughts of course got the best of him, was this really the best idea? Yeah he deeply wanted to watch this movie or pretty much do anything with Derek but knowing what this really meant confused Stiles.

The movie ended fairly quickly, Stiles moved up and stretched, "Well I do think I should head out, thanks for the movie Sourwolf." Stiles nodded to Derek, "Wait, uh, I need to tell you something." Derek looked nervous, "Yeah? What is it?" Stiles asked, "So uh, you know how werewolves have mates right?" Derek asked, "Yeah, each wolf has one person there destined to be with for all eternity." Stiles answered, "I found mine." Derek said nervously, "And?" Stiles asked, Derek looked down, "You are my mate, Stiles." Derek said, Stiles gasped, "Is that why you've been uncomfortable and weird all night?" Stiles asked, "Yeah, I mean it was more of nervousness but same thing, I uh was trying to figure out how to tell you." Derek told him, "oh, well don't you worry Derek, If you want me to leave you alone then I will." Stiles smiled lightly but Derek was doing quite the opposite, "I just told you that your my mate, why would think I'd want you to leave?" Derek asked, "You hate me don't you? Your bummed that I'm your mate, I can stay away so your not all drawn to me like the internet says." Stiles suggested, "Don't you get it? I don't hate you, I could never, I fell for you in wolf and human form, mates are usually people wolfs are in love with beforehand." Derek sighed, Stiles smiled lightly, "Well that's a relief, I'm in love with you too." Stiles smiled up to Derek who lifted his head at the same moment, "Really? That is a relief, cuz um not that I was gonna pressure you but when mate's reject the bond then both will get sick and eventually die." Derek said lightly, "What comfirms the bond?" Stiles asked, "Do we really need to discuss that right now? I don't want to freak you out." Derek told him, "Oh I know what it is, eventually but right now I want talk to my mate, but you do realize that your gonna be stuck with me forever right? like not just for a good couple of years, I'm meaning, everyday in till we die, you sure you can handle my rambling, sarcasm, insecurities, just about everything?" Stiles asked, Derek chuckled, "Those things are what I love about you and I'm gonna continue to love about you forever." Derek smiled, Stiles smiled lightly back and lightly chuckled.

(Vows from their wedding.) -Just because, why not?-  
"Do you Stiles Stilinski take the Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The receptionist asked, Stiles smiled birghtly, "I do." Stiles said, Derek smiled, "Now do you Derek Hale take the Stiles Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded husband." The receptionist asked, Derek chuckled, "Of course I do." Derek answered, Stiles squeezed Derek's hand, "Do you have vows?" The receptionist asked, "Yes, I'll go first, Derek, from the very first moment I knew I wanted you, from the first threat I knew I finally found someone to challenge me, from the first real disagreement I knew that I could take a lifetime of disagreements with you to just call you mine, You make me unbelievably happy, I wouldn't trade a thing if it meant I wouldn't be standing here, next to you, I am in love with you and I can't wait to see what this lifetime brings us, and I believe nothing they could throw at us could make me love you any less, I honestly think it'd make me love you more, I love you Derek Hale, And I will to the day I die and beyond." Stiles teared up and he could see Derek was in the same state, Lydia's daughter Jessica handed Stiles his ring, "With this ring I the wed." Stiles said while putting the ring on Derek's finger, "Stiles, where do I even begin? From that moment in the woods I knew you'd be a big impact on my life and with every moment you stay true to that, at first I'll admit I found you unbelievably annoying, but that quickly changed, with time, I thought about you more, I thought about the way your lips moved when you talked, I thought about the way your facial expressions changed whenever something happened, I just thought about you and I could feel myself with every passing encounter with you start to let you in, at first I denied it, because of my past, but I still fell in love with you and I couldn't be happier to call you mine, I undoubtly will cherish you in till your light gives out and even beyond that, you will never cease to amaze me, I love you Stiles Stilinski, thank you for helping me love again." Derek said happily, now they were both crying happy tears, Jessica handed Derek his ring, "With this ring I the wed." Derek said, "May I present to you Derek and Stiles Hale, You may kiss." The reception said happily, Stiles Smiled at Derek and kissed him instantly.


	5. Hallcuninations

It's been 4 years since they have all defeated Gerad and Monroe's army and they were all living soemwhat normal lives, Scott was still working at the vet for Deaten and had just proposed to malia, Lydia had become a lawyer, and had married Parrish, Stiles had become a FBI agent and has been working the clocks protecting others by investigating, His dad, The Sheffif is on his last year being the deputy, Derek was still the Alpha, he stayed in Beacon Hills, He didn't have a job but he was okay with that.

(The scene) It was a dark night and stiles had been searching the woods all night, he was investigting the murders on his patrol that seemed more like a supernatural accurance, when suddenly he saw a flash of read storm by his eyes, "FBI, show yourself." Stiles announced in the not so nothingness surrounding, "Oh my! Aren't you handsome? What's a guy like you doing out this late at night, shouldn't you be with your dad?" The mysterious woman asked, Stiles scoffed, "Sorry lady I prefer outies not innies, and hardy harhar, Now c'mon show yourself and explain just what the hell you are so we can all go homes peacefully I don't have all day" Stiles said annoyed, In just another instant he saw a black haired woman in a red robe come out from the trees.

"Here I am." The woman said, "Who and what are you?" Stiles asked, "Oh Stiles, Can't you just guess, well, I'm a witch what else would I be? The names Gabriella Gomez, you may of heard of our line of work" Gabriella chuckled, "Oh of course we'd be dealing with you.' Stiles huffed, Gabriella just laughed again, "We'd? Am I blind? I just see you out here." Gabriella pretended to rub her eyes and looked around, "I have a pack, as soon as I get back to Beacon Hills they will be made aware. Just you wait your pretty little head." Stiles grinned, Gabriella let out another laugh, "You really think you and your pets scare me? Ha I can do way more than you think." The woman started walking away, "Say hi to Derek for me." Gabriella waved, "Yeah well I just know that soon you'll be able to tell him that yourself." Stiles huffed, The woman looked back and said "alucinaciones" and walked off into the distance.

Stiles shook his head and went back home. 

Stiles POV

Stiles had just return from a long day in the office, he sighed and dropped his bag while making his way to the kitchen, Stiles flinched as he saw the supposedbly dead nogistune on his couch, "What are you doing here? We killed you" Stiles rubbed his eyes, and the creature was now behind him, "Did you really think we were done? You will finish what WE started, after all you are the perfecttttt vssellllll" The creature slurred in the tone Stiles despised, Stiles elbowed the creature in the gut, the creature retracted the blow and put his elbow around Stiles neck. "The more you fight this the more pain You'll put yourself throughhh just say yes and this will all be over soon enough, now I can finally kill your dad and your packkkk." the creature slurred, Stiles tried taking the creatures elbow off his but it was no use, "Stop fight me stilessss" The creature slurred, Stiles was running out of breath and couldn't find the strength to move, his whole life flashing before his eyes, he remembered what it was like before he had been in those woods on that fateful life and wondered what his life would've turned out to be.

Stiles was released at the last second and gasped for air, he looked around violently but no one was there, Was it just a hallucination? He didn't know and he was way to frightened and on a verge of a panic attack to care, he steaded his breathing and grabbed his phone, he needed to get help, as much as he hated being vulnerable and weak he knew he had no other choice, he scrolled through his contacts but remembered all his pack worked nightshifts and wouldn't be allowed to answer unless they would be fired, he knew that the only person who would definitely be availible would be none other than the man that stiles had been in love with for almost 4 years, Derek Hale or as Stiles called Sourwolf.

He pressed call and waited, he had no idea where to start but he knew how this all began, he would be stupid if he didn't drew Gabriella into the equation, In another moment the fateful alpha answered.

"Hello Stiles" Derek answered

"Hey, so um I've kind of got myself into a situation, I'm kinda really freaked out, I would call scott but he's at work, and even if he wasn't this isn't something I want to remind him of" Stiles swallowed

"What did you do this time?" Derek asked, Stiles chuckled but then huffed.

"It's not what I did! It hurts that you believe that I try to get myself into this mess!" Stiles huffed.

"Well Stiles most of what goes on has vaguely been to do with something you did, anyway continue" Derek said and Stiles could pinpoint when Derek rolled his eyes.

"I was doing my job, I was asked to patrol the woods, and suddenly this frickin' witch, Gabrielle Gomez showed up, oh and she says hi may I add, so she OBVIOUSLY knows you, She was definitely looking suspicious so I told her that me and my 'pack' would be dealing with her, and she said that she's strong, then she wispered this word, Alucinaciones whatever that means" Stiles finished.

"yes I know her, her type of witch is very dangerous, she must of put a hallcunation spell on you" Derek answered.

"Yea just great, 4 years later and it still bites me in the ass, Maybe deaton will know the cure?" Stiles asked

"Yeah maybe, what did you hallcunate?" Derek asked with the tone of worry that Stiles loved.

"Well I walked in my house and um I saw H-him, H-he looked s-so r-real and he said he would finish what he started by killing everyone I care about just like he did all those years ago, god why can't this just stay in the past, do you know how many therapy sessions I had to go? Why does this always happen to me, and to think that my panic attacks were finally going away." Stiles sqeauked 

"It wasn't real, that's what she does, she finds your biggest fears and makes you hallucinate them, The nogistune will never harm you again, you hear me?" Derek tried to convince him but Stiles shook his head, not that Derek could see anyhow.

"It felt real, he had his elbow around my neck and I couldn't breath, I felt so useless and weak, maybe I am, I kept telling myself that I was strong because of all that goes on but the truth is I'm still weak, I'm still that annoying hyperactive spaz who is just a defenceless human who can't even last two months without having a damb panic attack" Stiles said as he felt salty tears run down his face.

"I know It felt real but it wasn't she was playing with you, and Stiles, you are not weak, You went through your mother's death, Scott's bite, the nogistune, do you know how many people these days would just generally give up after that? You stayed strong the entire time without letting it all break you down, you're not annoying, don't let anyone tell you that, and you going through panic attacks? That's incredible, you go through them but are still standing so don't ever think that you are weak cuz you're not, not to me" Derek said trying to convince him.

"I know that deep down but it's just, I spent so much time trying to forget about what happened to me but no matter how much I feel like I'm getting better something always happens and I'm back at the start, this whole thing is my fault so no wonder this is happening, if I just stayed home that night then maybe all our lives would be better, you wouldn't of gotten paralyzed, my dad would've never got hurt because of me and most of all Scott wouldn't of gotten bite, this all happened because of me." Stiles whimpered

"No, none of that is your fault, if it wasn't for you, I probably would've just been killed, you carried me and kept me out of reach of the kanima, remember when you told me that you control half of what your dad eats? If it wasn't for you he would've probably died from junk food, and also Peter would've found Scott anyhow." Derek said

"God why must you do that? You make my frickin' heart melt every time you say things like that!" Stiles shook his head not that Derek could see, "Wait ohmygod I didn't mean to say that, I mean I did but it was just supposed to be a thought, just ignore me" 

"Relax, It's okay." Derek said, "You do the same to me."

"Wait, Don't play with me like that." Stiles whined

"I'm not" Derek told him

"No you can't possibly know what I meant by that." Stiles huffed

"Okay, then enlighten me, Stiles" Derek asked

"I meant that I'm like totally in love with y-you and everytime you say things like that my heart melt, please don't rip my throat out! I can pretend I don't, oh god I can't believe I actually said that" Stiles stammerd

"Y-you do?" Derek asked

"Yes! I thought it was totally obvious!" Stiles said

"Well no, but I am in love with you too" Derek told him.

Derek waited 3 minutes and the younger boy didn't respond.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, "You there? Do I need to come over there?"

"Huh? What happened I must of passed out somehow" Stiles asked as Derek chuckled.

"Of course you did" Derek replied

"Ohmygod I remember now! oh god." Stiles panicked.

"Did you hear that I feel the same way?" Derek asked.

"Wait you do? Then that explains why I passed out." Stiles said clearly nervous.

"So if you're down do you want to out for dinner? Now maybe?" Derek asked

"Wait? Did you just ask me out?" Stiles asked

"Yes, Is that oaky?" Derek asked

"Well of course sourwolf, duh" Stiles chuckled

"Okay be ready soon." Derek told him

"Will I ever." Stiles said before hanging up

Somehow Stiles had forgotten his hallicinations, He let out a chuckle and got ready for his date, now, he could get used to this.


	6. Virgins.

-This is during a pack meeting, where Stiles brings up him being a virgin and how it is literally a threat to his life.-

Stiles stood against the wall and observed the meeting, "So we all know virgins are in danger, so if you are I suggest you either fix it or hide yourself in your room." Scott said, Stiles got up and huffed, "See, My lack of sexual experience is still a threat to my life, and it's not like anyone is willing to do me a favour, I'll die a virgin, I hate this, like someone really needs to sex me, I seriously don't care just someone needs to like right now!" Stiles rambled and walked out of Derek's loft, leaving everyone cunfused but Stiles didn't care.

When Stiles got home, he saw some figure sitting on his bed, "Who are you?" Stiles asked as he etrieved his bat from the closet closest to his room, "Relax It's just me." He heard Derek say, Stiles let out a sigh, "Geez, sourwolf, Don't do that! I thought you were that virgin killer." Stiles said putting his bat away and walking into his room, Derek shrugged, "So why are you here?" Stiles asked, "To do you a favour." Derek said calmly, "W-what favour?" Stiles become visably nervous, "You know what I mean." Derek simply said, Stiles gulped, "And why?" Stiles asked as confident as he could, "Well, you could die, and no one wants to die a virgin, the pack seems to already think we have sexual tension so I thought why not?" Derek said and Stiles could tell that Derek was nervous as well, "I thought you hated me?" Stiles asked, Derek shook his head, "I don't hate you." Derek answered while he moved closer to Stiles, "I don't hate you either." Stiles said, 

Derek nodded and moved so close to Stiles, that Stiles could smell the coffee Derek must of drank before coming, Stiles couldn't take the temptation any longer and connected their lips, that first feeling made Stiles heart melt, he wanted this for so long and to get it felt amazing, the kiss deepened and soon enough they were fighting for dominance and yes you guessed correctly, Derek won, Derek gently guided them so that they were both on Stiles bed and Derek was on top of him, Stiles kept the kiss going as he felt Derek's body, Stiles gently but roughly grabbed Derek's shirt and pulled it above Derek's head, Derek lightly smiled as they continued to be in perfect sinc, Derek quickly took Stiles shirt off and threw it off the bed, Stiles kept kissing Derek as he then manauvered his hands so that he was touching Derek's belt, Stiles smirked into the kiss and undone it, Stiles breathlessly pulled away from the kiss so that he could observe as he manauvered himself so that he was on top, Stiles grabbed Derek's jeans and pulled them past his knee's, Stiles looked up and saw that Derek was smirking, Stiles looked back down and gently removed Derek's boxers away from Derek's hard member, Stiles threw the clothes off the bed and gently grabbed Derek's member and stroked it leaving Derek to moan at the contact, Stiles smirked and bent down so his mouth was almost touching the member, Stiles took a peak at Derek and saw that he was staring at Stiles mouth, Stiles smiled slightly before entering Derek's member into his mouth, Stiles moaned as he started to suck, this caused Derek to moan loudly, Stiles took it as he was doing a good job and kept going, every curve of Stiles mouth was full, this made Stiles harder than he ever thought was humanly possible, Stiles moaned and still sucked Derek dry, this went on for another 20 minutes before Stiles removed Derek's member from his mouth, "So uh, You enjoy that?" Stiles asked breathlessly and nervously at the same time, "Yes, but you're wearing to much." Derek said breathlessly as he in one instant got himself back on top of Stiles, Derek brought Stiles into another heated kiss as he pulled Stiles sweatpants down and disconnected from the kiss looking down at Stiles and saw Stiles hard member through Stiles boxers, Derek couldn't take it and removed Stiles Boxers and threw the clothing on the floor not caring where it landed, once that was done Derek put Stiles member into his hands, "I'm not going to bother with sucking it dry, are you okay with this? I mean, Are you okay that I'm gonna fuck you into the next centuary?" Derek said, "Yes, I'm okay with whatever you wanna do." Stiles said lightly, Derek grinned slightly, "Do you have lube? I already have the condom, It's in my jeans pocket." Derek asked, Stiles nodded and pointed to his bed side table, Derek could tell that Stiles was anxious and honestly he was too, Derek got up slightly and grabbed the lube, and the condom he had brought, "Lay on your belly." Derek ordered and Stiles did as he was told, Derek got behind Stiles and opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, "I'm gonna ask one last time, Are you sure?" Derek asked, "Yes, I've wanted this for so long, I'm a hundred percent sure just take me." Stiles said, Derek nodded and put a finger inside Stiles hole, Stiles moaned, Derek moved his finger around and in time decided to slide another finger in, Stiles moaned louder, Derek removed the fingers and applied the condom on his member and gently put the member lose to Stiles so that his tip was touching Stiles entrance, Derek hesitated but entered into Stiles hole and once again he moaned in pain but pleasure at the same time, Derek started slow, but Stiles needed more, "F-faster p-please." Stiles moaned, Derek nodded and began thrusting into Stiles faster than he was, "D-derek I-I'm g-going t-to c-cum." Stiles mumbled, Derek nodded and kept going in and out of Stiles, In the next heavy thrust Stiles cummed onto his bed moaning loudly as he did, just the sound made Derek cum in Stiles, Derek began breathing heavily as he kept the rythmed he had going, "F-feels s-so g-good." Stiles breathlessly said as he gripped his sheets, Derek kept going as he was as Stiles moaned more, Stiles loved the feeling and wished that they couldn't get tired so they could do this all night long, Derek thrusts got harder the longer he fucked Stiles, Stiles moaned for the millionth time and kept his grip on the sheets he had clunged to, Derek felt himself getting tired and gently removed his member from Stiles opening, Stiles whimpered at the loss of contact but smiled, "Thank you, best favour ever." Stiles grinned, Derek nodded, Stiles turned his body so that he was laying on his back, Derek looked at Stiles member which was still unbelievably hard and smiled lightly, "Mind if I take care of that?" He said as he pointed, Stiles lightly chuckled, "Go ahead." Stiles smiled, Derek nodded and bent down and gently stroked Stiles member in his hand, in the next movement Derek put Stiles member into his mouth and started to suck, he could taste Stiles cum and he loved it, he sucked harder but nothing to unbearable, Stiles moaned and bit his lip lightly, Derek moved the younger ones member around in his mouth for another 10 minutes before deciding that he had enough and removed his mouth from the member, Stiles smiled lightly, and bent his head down to Derek's and lightly kissed him, not caring that he could taste his own cum, Derek deepened the kiss, the kiss was heated but sweet all at the same time, Derek gently pulled away, "So how are you doing?" He asked, "Amazing." Stiles smiled, Derek gently laid beside Stiles and Stiles cuddled into Derek, "So does this mean that you like me?" Stiles asked, "Yes Stiles, I actually happen to love you." Derek answered, "Good because I happen to love you too, this will definetly be a reaccuring thing, promise?" Stiles asked, Derek chuckled, "Try and stop me." Derek smiled, they both laid there and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

In the morning the pack got a text in their groupchat.  
Stiles: I LOST MY VIRGINITY! HA! NOW I'M IMMUNE!  
Derek: Your welcome (;  
Isaac: Omg congrats you two.  
Scott: Finally!  
Lydia: Hell yeah!

Let's just say Stiles got a lot of action that weekend, no virgin killer bothered him.


	7. Overhearing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope these chapters make sense.

-Derek overhears a conversation between Stiles and Scott-

It was just another pack meeting completed and none of the pack had left yet, Lydia was reading a fashion magazine, Malia was chatting with Kira, Derek was doing the dishes and Scott and Stiles were upstairs talking.

Derek normally listened to music while he did his weekly chore to give his pack the necessary privacy they required but today he had missed placed his earbuds and couldn't drown out the sound, he could hear Malia and Kira talking about Kira's light gift, and from upstairs, he could hear Stiles huff, "So, how many more times are you gonna get a boner during pack meetings?" Derek heard Scott say, "I don't know, Maybe when he stops being so hot." Stiles answered, Derek was confused on who he meant, He was the only other man in the house, but Stiles couldn't possibly mean him could he? "You have it bad don't you?" Scott asked, "Yeah, but you know me, I always fall for people who will never like me back, What makes him different?" Derek heard Stiles sigh, "Maybe because he does feel the same and your too chicken to say 'Hey Derek, I have a massive crush on you that may mean I'm in love with you.' He will be so thrilled, you're doubting yourself to hard dude." Scott said, Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Yeah and if I do then it's like I'm asking for my throat to be ripped out." Stiles huffed, "Whatever but don't be surprised when he comes to you and says how he feels before you can." Scott said, "Yeah right, let's just go downstairs and finish cleaning up." Stiles said, "Fine." Scott huffed.

Derek finished up the dishes fast and caught Stiles just as he was about to leave, "Hey Stiles? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Derek asked, Stiles turned and nodded, "What's up?" Stiles asked, Derek guided him to the couch and they both sat down, "You know how I usually drown out the sound of the pack with music?" Derek said as confidently as he could, Stiles blinked, "Yeah?" Stiles gulped, "Well uh I missed placed my earbuds so uh I could hear everything." Derek got out quickly, he could see Stiles getting nervous, "O-oh." Stiles stammered, "Scott was right, you doubt yourself too much." Derek hesitated, "O-oh." Stiles murmured, "is all you have to say is oh?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded, "Stiles, look at me." Derek told him, Stiles turned his head, "I have a massive crush on you too." Derek told him, "Wait, r-really? I thought you hated me?" Stiles sounded confused, "No, quite the opposite actually, I didn't say anything due to the fact that you are younger and your father happens to be the sheriff." Derek told him, Stiles nodded, "What happens now?" Stiles asked, Derek grinned lightly and maneuvered himself beside Stiles and pulled his face close to his and kissed him gently, Stiles smiled as he kissed back, the kiss was heated and sweet, Derek deepened the kiss for another 6 minutes before reluctantly pulling away, "That was greater than I fantasized about." Stiles smiled, "Same for me, but I got one question, for someone who's normally pining for Lydia, what changed?" Derek asked, "Well, the thing is, I don't think I felt anything for Lyds I think it was just that she was there, I don't really know how to describe it, but when you came along, it was nothing at first then I carried you in that pool, it was like everything changed, it wasn't Lydia who was keeping me up, it was you, I dreamt about you too, at first I denied it then we started doing weekly pack meetings and every time I could feel myself getting more attracted to you, that's when I knew that I was falling for you, it wasn't just that you were extremely good looking, it was your cocky ness and the way you did just about everything, I was never actually planning on telling you since we barely talked and I have no right to be into you but I can't help it, I uh really like you." Stiles sighed, "Wow, Stiles, I never would've guessed, of course I feel the same, your super unbelievably smart and so much more, you have kept me up so many nights, I wasn't gonna say anything either, because of the age difference." Derek said, "I don't care about some age difference, in my opinion it's my feelings that count." Stiles lightly chuckled, "Yeah well precautions is all." Derek chuckled, "Precautions are overrated." stiles smiled, Derek lightly chuckled again, Stiles smiled wider and brought Derek into another kiss, this time they both fought for dominance, Derek won, Stiles pulled away after some time and bit his lip, "Do you have something I can eat?" Stiles asked, "Although my mind goes to a off place, I have TV dinners in the freezer if you'd like." Derek answered, Stiles chuckled and made his way to the kitchen, Derek lightly chuckled and followed suit.

Stiles seemed to devour the meal and smiled up at Derek, "Now what do you want to do?" Stiles asked, Derek chuckled lowly, "Well I guess we could watch a movie, I remember you saying to Scott that you enjoy cuddling during a movie." Derek told him, Stiles nodded, "That would be correct, Scott said that we should watch beauty and the beast, apparently it's so us, I mean we don't have to watch beauty and the beast but it was just a suggestion." Stiles said as they both headed up to Derek's room, "Okay sounds good." Derek nodded and hopped into his bed, Stiles laughed and followed him, Derek grabbed the remote next to the bed stand and put the movie in through Disney+, They both got in what seemed like the perfect position and cuddled each other.

"I would love for this to happen, hey, you know what I realized? You are like the beast, closed off, sometimes quicked temper, misunderstood." Stiles pointed out, "Oh really? Well I think you'd make a perfect belle, you're gorgeous, I'm guessing you also like to read, you are studious." Derek smiled stroking Stiles head, "Awe why thank you, but this movie seems to be over and quite frankly I want to be doing other things." Stiles said as he got on top of Derek in one smooth motion, Stiles roughly connected their lips and began to slowly deepen the kiss without either one wanting to pull away, Stiles roughly grabbed Derek's shirt and threw it past his head to the floor only disconnecting their lips for a second before connecting them again, Stiles kept his hand on Derek's waist and lightly smiled into the kiss, his skin was smooth and coarse and Stiles loved the feeling, Stiles gently grinded on Derek as they kept exploring each other's mouth, the heat between them felt extrodinary on both parts, Derek roughly disconnected their lips and pulled Stiles shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor just as Stiles did to his shirt, and reconnected their lips, breathlessly they kept the kiss going, Stiles breathlessly without wanting to pulled away and bent down so that Stiles could concentrate on Derek's bottom half, he started by roughly undoing Derek's belt and throwing it onto the floor, Stiles looked up and Derek breathlessly nodded, Stiles nodded back and moved Derek's jeans past his knees and threw it onto the floor just like they did with all the other clothing, Stiles looked at Derek's boxers and smirked, he bent up and met Derek's lips and kissed him gently before bending down again and removing the older mans boxers, Stiles lustly looked at Derek's member and smiled, he moved his mouth so that it was almost touching Derek's hard member, "Is this okay?" Stiles asked lightly and looked up to Derek who was nodding, Stiles nodded back and connected Derek's member into his mouth, he heard Derek give out a low moan and started sucking as gently as he could at first in till he had a rythm going and started sucking harder and faster all at the same time, "S-Stiles I-I'm g-going t-to c-cum." Derek moaned out, Stiles moaned back as if to say go for it, Derek moaned again and breathlessly cummed into Stiles mouth, Stiles swallowed and kept sucking, he honestly loved the taste, after another 10 minutes Stiles pulled his head away from Derek's member and swallowed hard before reaching up and pulling Derek into yet another kiss, Derek was the first to pull away, "Let me undress you." Derek said breathlessly, Stiles nodded, Derek went down to Stiles waist and pulled down his sweatpants and threw them off the bed, "I want to be in control." Stiles told him, Derek grinned and nodded, Stiles got back on top of Derek and kissed him before Derek passed him the lube and a condom, Stiles nodded and Derek laid on his belly, Stiles got on top again and applied lube on his fingers, he started by applying one finger and moved it around before adding another one, once he was satisified he opened the condom and shifted himself as he put it on, he looked back to Derek who was lightly grinning, Stiles smiled back before he gently but roughly entered his member into Derek's hole, at the first contact Derek let out a loud moan, Stiles thrusted into Derek, causing Derek to moan again, Stiles began going in and out of Derek in a sinc motion, he kept this up for another 20 minutes and by then Derek had already cummed while Stiles followed suit, Stiles removed his member from the older man and panted, "Wow, that was incredible." Stiles sighed, He could see that Derek was still trying to catch his breath while he nodded into agreement with what Stiles had said, They both put the bed spread on them and cuddled into each other as they fell asleep exhausted.

-Little did they know, Scott took Derek's earbuds in hopes of him overhearing his and Stiles conversation.-


	8. Why must you leave?

Stiles drove down the road confused and furious, he didn't exactly plan what he was going to say to who he was going to see but he chose to decide once he laid his eyes upon him.

After 20 more minutes of driving, Stiles pulled into Derek's driveway and rushed in, "Hey." Stiles said as he spotted Derek on the couch, "Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?" Derek said, Stiles shook his head, "So Scott told me your leaving Beacon Hills." Stiles said as he continued to stand by the door, Derek stood up and walked over to Stiles, "Yeah I am, but that-" "And you didn't bother to tell me? after everything, I didn't deserve an explanation?" Stiles flatly interupted him, Derek looked confused, "What? Scott tells you everything, I figured this would be no different." Derek said, "Oh so I wasn't important enough to you for you to just tell me yourself." Stiles scoffed, "Why are you making this a bigger issue than it needs to be?" Derek asked, "Why? because! I'm apart of this pack, Aren't I? I'm tired of being the last to know things! especially when it involves you leaving!" Stiles half yelled, 'I didn't think you'd care, alright?" Derek answered, Stiles laughed, "Why are you leaving? why now?" Stiles asked, "Because I'm gonna go stay with Cora, she is in new york, Besides I taught Scott all I know, he'll be a great alpha." Derek said staring at stiles, "No you make a great alpha, we still need you!." Stiles said furiously, Derek was emotionless, "I was only here to help Scott become a great alpha, I never had any intentions in staying, I thought I made that clear." Derek shook his head as did Stiles, "Not clear enough, You can't just expect me to be okay with this, if you really had the only intention in leaving in the end then why the hell did you stay for pack bonding and shit like that! If you really didn't care then why!" Stiles tried to contain his anger but he didn't think he could, "Why is this so important to you! All we do is bicker I thought you'd be relieved!" Derek stirred, Stiles shook his head, "Who else am I supposed to argue with! It's not like I was ever serious! That was our thing! I thought you knew that." Stiles huffed, Derek shook his head and made his way back to his couch, Stiles stayed where he was, "Could've fooled me." Derek murmured, "That's all you have to say? Wow glad to know this is important!" Stiles huffed, "It is important, but I just don't see why we should argue!" Derek frowned, "When are you leaving?" Stiles asked as calmly as he could, "Tomorrow." Derek answered, "Wow that quick." Stiles said, Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, "you didn't exactly seem to care before, through all this time, you didn't even remotely look like you cared what I did, what changed?" Derek asked, "Oh c'mon, Of course I cared this entire time! are you that naive!" Stiles looked straight at Derek, "You have a funny way of showing it!" Derek looked back, "So do you! you barely say anything! I get why, with everything that happened between you and that bitch, but still, if I didn't care about you than why did I held you up in that pool? huh? explain that! or when I let you hide in my room, or hm I don't know, how about the time when I was willing to chop your arm off! So if you seriously think I don't care then I don't know what to tell ya." Stiles said, "You had to do those things." Derek spat, "Because you threatened me? If I really wanted to I could've got my dad involved and shit y'know, If I really didn't care about you, but I chose to help you! because I care, I care about people I shouldn't, but that's just me!" Stiles told him, "And you think that I don't care about you?" Derek asked, "Well yeah, as I made quite clear, you obviously didn't care enough to tell me you were leaving!" Stiles answered, "I didn't tell you because I care about you the most, alright? are you happy now?" Derek answered, which caused Stiles mouth to hang open, " Okay, what now?" Stiles was confused, "Yeah it's true, I mean you care more about this pack then anything, you devoted yourself to this pack for this past 3 years, you seriously thought I didn't take that into note? I obviously care about you! I find odd that you couldn't see that, if I didn't care as you think then why would I spend most of my time bickering with you? I don't bicker with anyone but you." Derek answered, "Well obviously because I thought you hated me!" Stiles told him, "I don't hate you." Derek answered, Stiles looked shocked, "I have a hard time believing that." Stiles murmured.

Derek moved closer to Stiles and shook his head, "Well I don't." Derek confirmed, "I don't either, obviously, I made that quite clear." Stiles answered, Stiles moved so close to Derek they were almost touching, Stiles couldn't take the obvious tension and pulled Derek's head to his and kissed him, Derek kissed back immediately, the kiss was rough and sweet all at the same time, in one smooth motion Derek guided Stiles to his couch and now Derek was on top of Stiles, still keeping the kiss going, Stiles moaned lightly in pleasure, Stiles ran his fingers through the older man's hair as they roughly kept connected, this was the most pleasurable Stiles has ever felt and he wondered where this night would take them, where would that leave them? Stiles pulled away breathlessly, "Bed." Stiles rushed, Derek nodded and they both headed to Derek's room, as soon as they entered Derek's bedroom, Stiles reconnected their lips and roughly removed Derek's shirt, Stiles smiled into the kiss as he felt Derek's body, he gently pushed Derek onto his bed and got on top of him, Stiles slowly pulled away and looked into Derek's eyes that were filled with lust, "A-are w-we?" Stiles asked breathlessly, all Derek did was nod and that was enough, Stiles pulled Derek's head back towards his and kissed him, before Stiles knew it Derek had taken his shirt off and Derek had his hands on Stiles waist, Stiles smiled lightly as they kept kissing as he moved his hands to Derek's belt buckle and unclipped it, he gently took the buckled out of the older mans jeans and undone his jeans, Stiles gently removed himself from the kiss and looked in Derek's eyes before he bent down and slid Derek's jeans past his knees, Stiles could see Derek's erection through his boxers, Stiles bit his lips as his own member became harder, Stiles removed Derek's boxers slowly and honestly felt butterflies, tonight he was going to loose his virginity to the man whom he was in love with, even though Derek was probably still leaving in the morning, Stiles shook away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand, he moved up again back to Derek's head and kissed him one last time briefly before pulling away again, he bent back down to Derek's member and put his lips around it, Derek slightly moaned as Stiles sucked on it, the feelings he was experiencing was greater than anything else he has ever felt before in his life, Stiles kept the montion he was going, this lasted for another 20 or so minutes of Derek moaning before Stiles pulled away and licked his lips, before he knew it, Derek's lips were back on his, Stiles smiled, Derek lightly pulled away and went down to Stiles waist, Derek gently removed Stiles sweatpants and underwear all in one go grinned, Derek gently moved Stiles so he was on his belly, Derek moved to his side table and grabbed the lube and a condom, when derek moved back over to Stiles he saw that Stiles was lustfully looking at him, Derek lightly smiled as he opened the lube and applied a small amount to his fingers before he lightly but rough added a finger to Stiles opening, causing the younger one to moan, Derek smiled again as he added another finger moving them both gently up and down, "I want you in me n-now" Stiles moaned, Derek nodded and gently removed his fingers as he opened the condom he had set aside and readjusted himself so that he had his member touching Stiles entrance, Derek entered Stiles opening and gently moved, in just 20 minutes of Derek going in and out, Stiles had cummed all over Derek's bed and soon enough Derek had too, when Derek was done he removed his still hard member out of Stiles, Stiles whimpered at the loss of contact, Derek moved next to Stiles and Stiles turned so that he was on his belly, they both smiled exhaustedly at each other before they both passed out.

(Sorry if this was rushed, It took three days to get this completed due to school and the fact that I didn't wanna write smut during school and after school was busy so yeah, hope you enjoy this overall)


	9. Against walls.

Stiles bobbed his head as he listened to the music he had put on moments before, he was working hard on the research he was assigned about witches at the last pack meeting.

"Stiles?" Stiles' dad yelled up to him, "Yeah D-Derek?" Stiles said as he turned and saw Derek standing by his door, Derek pointed to the door and Stiles rushed out the door.

"Who's name did you say after yeah?" His dad asked, Stiles cleared his throat, "What? I said Yeah Dad, that's probably what you heard." Stiles stammered, "Okay? If you say so, I'm headed off to work I just wanted to give you cash for supper tonight, order whatever you want." His dad said handing Stiles the money he had in his hand, Stiles nodded and took the money, "Okay thanks, Love you, oh and don't die!" Stiles hurried waving at his dad as he shut his door.

The next thing he knew he was being pinpointed against his door, "Ow! watch it!" Stiles stammered, Derek didn't move and stared back at Stiles, "If you say one word I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!" Derek threatened, "Oh relax, If you used your wolfy hearing you would know that my dad is headed to work, so if I really wanted to all I would have to yell is'Derek Hale is in my room, grab your gun' and guess who would be bolting up here? And also If I really was gonna say anything then I would've." Stiles said, Derek pushed Stiles against the door harder but this just made Stiles turned on, Stiles gulped, "So u-uh why are you here?" Stiles said, "I'm being suspected again, so you are gonna let me stay here, got it?" Derek said between his teeth, "I don't think you should be barking orders, you seem to be forgetting that this is my house!" Stiles told him, But Derek still had the same expression as he first pinned the younger boy against the door, "Okay, you can stay just please let me get back to the laptop." Stiles stammered, Derek just kept looking at Stiles as if he didn't know what he was doing, "Derek?" Stiles asked, Derek blinked and let Stiles go, Stiles nodded and went back to what he was doing before Derek had shown up or rather his dad called him and Stiles noticed that the older man was there, Stiles turned his music up a bit and worked at researching, Derek sat on Stiles chair he had placed across the room, Stiles hummed to the song, "Would you stop humming?" Derek said anoyyed, Stiles shook his head, "Does everything I do have to bother you? This is my room and I'll do as I wish, If you just stayed out of mischief you would be in your miserable loft doing your average grouchy things, and I would be at peace! so if you don't mind, shush up, I'm gonna go order a pizza and if you touch anyhting I'll make you regret it." Stiles said as he rushed out the door.

When Stiles came back upstairs with the pizza, he set the pizza on the closests table, and made his way back to his chairs with the slice he took when the delivery guy first gave him the box, when he was almost to his seat he again felt himself being pinpoint to a wall, "You can have a piece too." Stiles shook his head looking at the ground, "That isn't what I want." Derek said, "Then what do you want?" Stiles asked, Derek just stared at Stiles but didn't say anything, "Okay well the pack wants answers by tomorrow so let me go so I don't get yelled at." Stiles suggested but Derek didn't move, he just kept staring at him, Stiles looked up to Derek and something must've flickered in Derek because one minute he's against the wall and just waiting to be let go and next thing he knew he had a pair of lips on his, Derek had kissed him? Stiles was so confused but he kind of liked the thrill, Stiles forgot for a moment what was happening and began to kiss Derek back, he hoped the gap didn't effect what might happen, and luckily it didn't, the kiss was beyond heated and the feelings Stiles was getting was incredible, Derek pushed Stiles harder against the wall and kept heatedly kissing him, Stiles pulled away after another minute, "W-What I-Is t-this?" Stiles asked breathlessly, "Just keep kissing me." Derek said as he pulled Stiles back into the kiss, Stiles obliged, Derek shifted them and guided Stiles to his bed, Derek kept the kiss going and roughly pushed Stiles on the bed and roughly removed Stiles shirt, Stiles smiled into the kiss and felt Derek's hand on his waist, Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair and kept kissing him, Stiles pulled away from the kiss and gripped Derek's shirt and pulled it over his head, Stiles threw the shirt to the floor and kissed Derek, Derek pulled away and hurriedly pulled Stiles sweatpants down, Stiles smiled as he stared intently at Derek, Derek also pulled Stiles underwear down, Derek rushingly got up and grabbed a condom and some lube from his pocket, Stiles looked wide eyed, "Did you plan this?" Stiles asked, Derek shrugged and got back on the bed, "I have this in hand everytime we are around each other." Derek said as he gestured to the things he had in his hands, Stiles chuckled, Derek smirked and pulled his jeans and underwear off and positioned himself so that his member was directed to Stiles opening, he opened the lube and applied some on his fingers before pushing the fingers through Stiles hole, Stiles moaned lightly, Derek put another finger through, Stiles moaned again as Derek removed his fingers and opened the condom he brought, Stiles gripped the sheets and he felt Derek's member enter him, Stiles moaned lightly and tightened his grip, Derek had a rythm going for about 5 minutes before Stiles cummed on his bed, 20 minutes past of their heated sex and Derek removed his member, Derek fell back on the bed and sighed, "I wasn't suspected again." Derek confessed, "Sneaky, but that was amazing." Stiles chuckled, "Yeah it was, you have no idea how hard it is to be around you sometimes." Derek answered, "I have some idea, now I'm gonna go to bed and you better come back for another round or you can just sleep here, up to you, oh and Derek? I think I have been in love with you for a long time." Stiles grinned up to the older man, "Same here, night Stiles." Derek yawned and they both fell asleep.


	10. Heather.

Derek was staring at Stiles intently, Stiles was talking with Lydia, Derek didn't know why but he had become intent on listening to the song 'Heather by Conan Gray' It made him think of Stiles and how there was no chance they'd ever be together because Stiles had been in love with Lydia since god knows when, but deep down he wanted that to be false and for Stiles to want him, Derek had never been the type to obsess over a song's meaning but he knew this was different, because he really did metaphorically wanted to be Heather, he wanted to be the one Stiles would want to be with, sure Stiles had never really gave any signs of ever liking him and Derek hadn't either but deep down he hated seeing Stiles pay so much attention to the girl, Stiles was a sight for sore eyes to him and to see Stiles swoon over her, made Derek question, The way Stiles wound chuckle during many of their conversations made Derek want to go interrupt them, Derek listened into their conversation just to hear, "You cold?" Stiles asked Lydia and she nodded, Stiles gave his signature smile that Derek adored and handed Lydia his sweater and it made Derek hope that'd Stiles would be giving his sweater to him, but as the song suggested it was only polyester and Derek shouldn't consider that a big deal, Derek sighed and turned his eyes away from Stiles as he made his way to his room which was upstairs, and only partly did Derek want Stiles to follow.

Derek shook his head as he got his remote to the TV to turn it on and play the song that made him question everything, the song played and Derek closed his eyes, 'I still remember the 3rd of December, me and your sweater." Derek shook his head vaguely, he did in fact remember that day, Stiles came over with Scott to train, it was the first time Stiles had participated, 'you said it looked better on me then it did you, only if you knew how much I liked you, but I watch your eyes as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes, brighter than the blue sky, she's got you mesmerized, while I die.' Stiles looked at Lydia like she was his world, and it was true that Stiles never knew how much Derek had really liked him, god he probably thought that Derek hated him, Derek continued to listen to the dreaded song and really did wander what Stiles kiss would feel like, just then he heard foot steps approach his room, Derek paused the song and pretended to be on his computer that was next to him.

"Hey Derek, sorry to interrupt but I noticed that you have all the ingredients in your kitchen to make my signature dish and I was wondering if I could make it, for the pack? You included of course, and don't worry, I'll pay you back!" Stiles said as he leaned against the frame of Derek's door, "Go ahead, you don't have to pay me back, it's just food." Derek answered briefly looking up to Stiles who had a grin on his face as usual to any other time they had talked, "Okay thanks, I'll bring you up a plate when it's finished." Stiles smiled again as he waved off to Derek and headed back downstairs, Derek smiled lowly to himself as soon as he was alone, he had always hated showing his emotions, especially to the pack, somehow including Stiles.

Derek unpaused his music and gently hummed to the music, why had he ever let Stiles into his heart? It's not like he needed to be distracted every second of his life, this was the first time Derek had let someone in his life since Kate, not including Jennifer and Braeden because those truthfully were just to get his mind off of someone, he didn't need to be accused of raping a minor, even if he had been tempted so many times, mostly all the times Derek had pinned Stiles against the wall, he shook off the thoughts so that he wouldn't get too turned on and began to think of other things even if that felt near to impossible.

About 20 minutes passed and again he heard foot steps approach his door, "Hey again, it's made, it's my family famous macaroni hamburger onions and tomatoes, enjoy!" Stiles smiled as he walked to Derek and handed him the bowl he had in his hands, "Thank you." Derek told him, Stiles nodded and waved as he went back downstairs, Derek set the bowl down on the table in front of him and took a bite, everything Stiles has ever cooked had been amazing, and this proved it, Derek gulped down al the contents of the bowl in less than ten minutes, Derek took the bowl from where he put it and headed downstairs.

"You don't have to do my dishes." Derek sighed as he looked over to Stiles who was actively scrubbing the dishes in his sink, Stiles looked over to Derek and smiled, "Don't be ridiculous, I cooked , every good cook does dishes and cleans after cooking." Stiles said gesturing to the pots across the way, Derek sighed, "You didn't have to, I'm okay with doing them." Derek answered still holding the dish he had brought down, Stiles took his hands out of the bubbly water and dried them and walked toward Derek, "Do I have to lock you out? I got this, alright? You let me cook, I'm just repaying the favour, now give me that dish and go back to doing whatever you were doing." Stiles said as he grabbed the bowl from Derek's grasp, Derek shook his head and grabbed a spare cloth from the drawer next to him and made his way to the sink, soaking it, Stiles shook his head as Derek wiped the stove down and the counter next to it, "You are impossible, I was going to do this after the dishes." Stiles sighed as he continued to wash Derek's dishes, "You seem to be forgetting that this is my kitchen so hush." Derek answered, Stiles lightly chuckled and pulled out his phone after he again wiped off his hands and played music, and evidently the song Derek had dreaded started playing, "This song is great, but if someone really liked someone and hated seeing them looking at someone else than they should say something, nothing will change if nothing is said." Stiles hummed, Derek looked over to Stiles briefly then went back to cleaning, "and if that person isn't interested? Maybe if that person is paying attention to that someone than maybe they actually like heather and not the person who liked that person?" Derek asked looked at the ground, "taking that chance is better than wondering what could of been." Stiles said, Derek nodded slowly as he finished cleaning , "Well I better get back upstairs, when your done just let yourself out or something." Derek told Stiles as he walked towards the exit, "Hey uh Derek?" Stiles asked and Derek turned over and saw that Stiles was nervous, "Yeah?" Derek answered, "When you and Braeden briefly went out I hated seeing you look at her, she was the heather I hated, I just thought I should take my own dumb advice." Stiles said looking at the ground, Derek just stared at Stiles in disbelief, "What?" Derek asked, "Actually forget what I said, you just continue to what you were doing." Stiles said as he started to dart out of the room but Derek grabbed his arm, "Wait." Derek said as Stiles looked up to him, "I heard what you said, I was just surprised, because this morning you seemed close to Lydia, you even gave her your sweater, you seemed close to her, so it's surprising when I'm almost sure you like her." Derek said, "I spend most of my time here and cook you dinner but you think I like Lydia?" Stiles lightly chuckled, Derek shrugged, "Derek, I don't like Lydia, I'll admit I did, but she's just my best friend, I'm gay and I like you, I thought I made that clear." Stiles said smiling up to Derek, "I only was with Braeden because I liked you and didn't want to loose control and possibly loose you." Derek answered, "You can't get rid of me that easily, and also I would've been fine if you lost control." Stiles winked, Derek chuckled, "Woah did you just chuckle?" Stiles act surprised, "Yes Stiles, I did, but your the only one who is allowed to know." Derek smiled, Stiles giggled, Derek walked closer to Stiles and kissed him.

Maybe Derek liked the song more than he let on.


	11. Started with an argument.

"Why are you alway's so damn careless?" Derek yelled as he shifted his position,Stiles scoffed, "Why am I so careless? I could say the same about you!"Stiles yelled back, "All I've done is make sure you don't get yourself killed, so I would change your tone if I were you, I don't understand how you could care so little about your own being and just risk it like that!" Derek seemed furious. "You would of died! at the time I thought that you staying alive would be more important!" Stiles told him, Derek just shook his head, "Worry about yourself!" Derek scoffed, "You have no self regard for your own safety, did you even bother to clean that massive gash wound on the side of your arm?" Stiles asked pointing his finger, Derek looked to where Stiles had been pointing and walked to the bathroom, and of course Stiles had followed, "You don't need to follow me, I know how to treat a wound." Derek rolled his eyes, "I seriously doubt you'll do a good job, so you should just let me do it so I know it's done properly." Stiles stated, Derek rolled his eyes once more, "I can take care of myself,you should just go home." Derek murmured as he grabbed an bandage from the drawer under the bathroom sink, Stiles just stayed where he was, "When have I ever took orders from you?" Stiles said as he walked forward with his arm's crossed, "Why must you be difficult?" Derek grunted, "I'm not the one refusing to let me help you." Stiles stated, "I don't need help, just leave." Derek said, Stiles shook his head and grabbed the bandage from Derek's grasp and re'crossed his arm's, "Give me the bandage, Stiles." Derek ordered, "No, unlike the others, you don't get to boss me around, now sit on the toilet, might as well just get this over with, I know it will heal, because of your wolfy powers, but it's not exactly the best idea to walk around town beforehand." Stiles told him, "I wear long sleeves, it wouldn't even get noticed so stop obsessing over this and just leave." Derek said as he tried to reach the bandage Stiles still had in his hand, "I am not obsessing! this is what friends do! They help them when they are hurt so stop being so damn difficult and sit the fuck down, you hear me? and don't even try to pull that threat because that expired!" Stiles practically yelled, Derek didn't know why but he stiffened, who knew that Stiles could actually sound threatening? Derek snapped out of his temporary daze and relucluntly follwed Stiles instructions.

Stiles went wide eyed, did Derek Hale actually follow his advisement? yeah Stiles was the one who demanded this but it was still surprising,"Okay good, now normally I'd say that the proxide would be a bitch but in this case I doubt that, so just sit still, not that'll be a problem." Stiles lightly ordered, Derek nodded without any further arguments, Stiles nodded back and removed the cap to the proxide and poured the desired amount that he needed on a wipe (I don't know the proper name for the thing they normally used for this.) and gently applied the wipe to Derek's wound and just as expected he did not flinch, Stiles removed the wipe and reached for the bandage he unknowingly set aside, he'd just assumed it fell, he unravelled the bandage and wrapped it around the wound, he made sure not to do it too tight, but just enough to cover it, "There, all done, now was that so hard?" Stiles asked retorically, "I don't get why I just couldn't do that myself." Derek rolled his eyes for what had to be the millionth time, "Oh just stop that, you're way too stubborn." Stiles sighed, "And so are you!" Derek practically yelled, "How? Because I care? that isn't a valid point." Stiles shook his head, "You acted carelessly! I think that in the format that would be stubburn because you can't just see why you should worry about your damn self!" Derek said furiously, "Why do you care so much if I sacrifice myself!" Stiles yelled back, "Because you'd be dead!" Derek yelled, Stiles went wide eyed, "Why would that bother you?" Stiles murmured but still with a furious tone, "You're part of the pack! Scott would miss you, everyone in the pack would miss you!" Derek said a bit lower than when he normally yells, Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and looked over to Derek who was looking back at him, "I get it, okay? but after what happened with the nugistune, I can't be responsible or even loose another pack member, Alli was my fault, I can't let that happen again." Stiles said as he looked back on the ground, "That wasn't your fault, you were pocessed." Derek's expression softened, "But If I would of been stronger than she'd still be alive, Aiden would still be alive." Stiles shrugged, the next thing he knew his face was brought up and he was looking at Derek, "Look at me, that wasn't your fault, at the time you must of been stressed, he used that against you, that's what that monster does, but we killed it, so don't think that you can just get yourself killed when you did nothing to even feel like you have to make something even, Allison and Aiden were killed by the nogistune, not by you." Derek said looking into his eyes, Stiles gulped, "I know that deep down, thank you though." Stiles smiled, Derek nodded and stepped back, "Do I need to start calling you softwolf?" Stiles smirked, Derek rolled his eyes, "I'd prefer if you just called me Derek." Derek told him, " that just takes the fun out of it." Stiles smirked, Stiles stretched as he picked up thet things he used to treat Derek's arm and put them in the drawer he had got them from, "I should probably head out." Stiles stated taking a step toward the door, Derek nodded.

By the time Stiles had got his backpack and got back to his place it was only 7, Stiles put his bag on the bed and sat down on it, just then he heard a knock on his window and he opened it, Derek was the one who walked in, Before he even asked what he was doing there Stiles felt Derek's lips on his and froze, but relucluntly kissed back as Derek put his hands on his waist, they deepened the kiss and Derek pushed Stiles against the wall while they continued to kiss, eventually Derek pulled away, "What was that for?" Stiles asked breathlessly, "Couldn't help myself." Derek shrugged, Stiles chuckled, "If it was that argument then maybe we should more often." Stiles smiled, Derek chcukled and brought Stiles into another kiss. 

~little shorter than I wanted but yeah, hope you enjoy.~


	12. Working out steam.

Stiles mouth wattered as Derek lifted the weights in front of him, it was trianing and everyone was lifting weights but Stiles because he had been to focused on Derek to do so, the way Derek muscles moved mesmorized Stiles, the way Derek's v shape (you know where I'm talking about, right?) was showing above his jeans had turned Stiles on but he had to keep that hidden even though he was sure he was failing miraculously, did Derek know how much these types of encounters effected him? Stiles had been in love with the alpha for almost a year, he knew he had no chance but it didn't effect how Stiles felt, he didn't know if it was just because of his greek god of a body or not, but Stiles knew the love he had for Derek went deeper than that.

Stiles snapped out of his daze when he felt someone slap his back, "Hey Stilinski, focus on weights, not on the alpha, oh and wipe off the drole." He heard Jackson behind him, Stiles wiped his chin as he felt his cheeks heat up, "Fuck off, whittemore!" Stiles said back as he gently lifted the weights he had placed on the floor the moment he had seen Derek, He hoped Derek had been too focused on lifting to notice what Jackson had blurted out but deep down he knew the alpha had heard him but just didn't want to pay the statement any attention, or maybe he had planned to kill Stiles in his sleep, either way Stiles was screwed, Stiles shook his head as he got into his own rythm of lifting, he was the only one out of the whole pack with his shirt on, not that Stiles was planning on taking it off, he just didn't like to reveal too much skin, he had become insecure over the years of knowing werewolves who had abs for days, "Dude, Your sweating! take your shirt off." Scott said next to him, "And why would I do that?" Stiles asked shaking his head, "Because you'll sweat more if you don't." Scott answered, Stiles shook his head as he set the weights down and did as he was sadly told, "See, that's better! and woah, when did you get abs?" Scott asked, Stiles looked down and shrugged, Stiles picked the weights back up and continued the rythm he had going, just then he heard jackson, "Dude, first Stilinski was staring at you and now you're staring at him? Just get a room already." Jackson laughed, Stiles went wide eyed as he turned his eyes to Derek who was looking back at him, "Huh?" Stiles asked, Derek put the weights he had in his hands down and jogged inside without saying anything, Stiles stood where he was puzzled, "Me and the pack is going to go, have fun, I'd go see what's that about but it seems to be more of a you thing." Scott said, Stiles looked behind him and saw that the whole pack was packing up their weights and only Scott and Jackson were with him, "Yeah Stilinski, go solve whatever tension you guys have." Jackson smirked as he turned and left, Stiles shook his head, "I can take your weights if you want back to your house." Scott said gesturing to his weights Stiles had on the floor, Stiles nodded and Scott patted his back before picking the weights up and leaving, but Stiles just stood where he was, it took him 15 minutes before Stiles decided to just go in the loft and suffer through the consequences.

When Stiles walked into the loft, Derek was nowhere to be seen so Stiles walked up the stairs hoping that the alpha was in his room and didn't leave through the front door, as Stiles walked into Derek's room just about to knock, he stopped in his tracks as Derek walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "O-oh, d-damn, s-sorry, I-I j-just wanted to see if you were okay, but it looks like your are so I'll just g-go." Stiles stammered helplessly as he felt his cheeks heat up, Derek just stared back at him, "I'm fine, anything else?" Derek asked, "Definetely not, I should've yelled up, sorry." Stiles said as he turned around, but before Stiles could properly leave he turned back, "Why'd you come inside after Jackson's remark? Why not just ignore him?" Stiles asked, "What was I supposed to do? pretend we both weren't staring at each other in different time slots? It didn't mean anything." Derek told him, "If it didn't mean anything then why make a scene like it did?" Stiles asked, "I don't know, okay? It was the first time I'd seen you with your shirt off, it was surprising." Derek answered, "Dude, you should've just said that then!" Stiles huffed, "By the time I thought of something to say I already was inside, there was no point in turning back." Derek answered still with the towel around his waist, " Why were you staring at me?" Derek asked, "You had your shirt off and working out, I'm a teenager, and by the way, Do you mind putting some clothes on while I leave the room?" Stiles huffed, "Does this turn you on?" Derek getured downward, Stiles felt his cheecks warm up more and he began to feel heat making it's way to Stiles member, "N-no" Stiles said unconvincingly, Derek smirked and walked a bit closer to Stiles, Stiles gulped but stayed where he was, Derek walked so close to Stiles that they were almost touching, and oh boy was this affecting Stiles, more than he thought it would of, "Okay, fine, I'm a teenager, what did you expect?" Stiles sighed, Before Stiles could process he felt a pair of lips on his, Stiles was shocked but none the less kissed back.

-I'm not going to write the scene, Just imagine, because I'm in school and the story was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I got busy😫-


	13. Argument turned to nice Derek... Idk

"Why did you follow me? You were supposed to stay in there and make sure Scott isn't hurt!" Stiles half-yelled, "Well, obviously you weren't so worried about him if you left." Derek answered leaning against the concrete wall of the garage (The garage from when Derek scared Scott and said he would be dead, from season one.) , "Well for the time being it is more important that you go back up there and protect him like you promised me." Stiles told him, "Well your not there so I kind of don't see the point." Derek said, Stiles shook his head, "Why would that matter?" Stiles asked, Derek walked up to him, "Because I promised on the mere fact that you were supposed to be up there with him, Scott doesn't need my protection." Derek told him, "And I do? Because I'm the human? God! Do you know how much that line is said? Really? You care that much? You can drop the act, you and I both know that you couldn't care less of my safety!" Stiles chuckled, "Couldn't I? Is that why I promised? Is that why I'm here? Don't be so blind, Of course I care." Derek did his famous eye roll, "You have a funny way of showing it, you couldn't make it more clear that you hate me, now can we please get back up to where Scott is? or can you?" Stiles asked, "Hold on here, you think I hate you? After you held me up in the pool? After you let me camp out in your room? After I promised to help your friend who can very well handle himself? Stiles you got to be kidding me!" Derek yelled, "Am I supposed to be a mind reader? How was I supposed to know what you are thinking?" Stiles scoffed at him, "I thought it was obvious, if I really hated you, I wouldn't be here, helping you." Derek reminded him again, "Well, thanks for that, but I still think you should be there with him." Stiles said, "Why do you want me to protect him so bad? You and I both know he can handle himself like I've stated before." Derek said, "Because, what if he get's hurt while I'm not there? I don't want to be guilty of that." Stiles admitted, "And you wouldn't, he made this decison, that wouldn't be on you, Stiles." Derek told him but Stiles just shook his head, "Okay well, I feel like it would be, but enough of this conversation, I'm going to get curly fries and try to picture that he is fine, but really, go back up there." Stiles eyed him, "I'll come with you, Scott will be fine." Derek told him, "Alright fine, I'm done trying to convince you otherwise." Stiles gave up and walked to his jeep as Derek got in with him, This is going to be fun, Stiles thought to himself as he started the vehicle.

"You didn't have to pay." Stiles huffed as they sat down, Derek just rolled his eyes as he opened the bag and handed Stiles his beloved fries, "And you also did not have to carry it either." Stiles shook his head as he ate, Derek didn't respond as he also ate, "You really are a man of few words, but seriously thank you for the food and carrying it." Stiles thanked him, Derek nodded, Stiles shook his head, "Do you think our lives will get easier?" Stiles asked suddenly, "I'm not an furtune teller, I have no say in that." Derek said, "Yeah I know that, but in your opinion?" Stiles asked, "I don't know, possibly, I think you should just let Scott do this by himself, then you'll be safe." Derek told him, "Nu uh, I'm not just gonna sit around and let my town become an wreck, you guys need all the help you can get, besides who else would do the research?" Stiles smirked, "I just don't think Scott should just use you for research, you have more potential then that." Derek told him, "You care about my potential?" Stiles asked, "And?" Derek rolled his eyes, "well, you already know that I don't really think you like me all that well so why ask and?" Stiles eyed him, Derek shrugged, they continued to eat, to say Stiles hated silence was an understatement, once they were both done the fries they got up and left the place, Stiles wasn't sure what he was supposed to say but he knew he would figure it out.

"Well, thanks again for the fries." Stiles thanked Derek again, "Your welcome Stiles." Derek told him, "For the record, Scott should get his head out of his ass and see how he's affecting your friendship." Derek stated, "How'd you know it was the way he was treating me?" Stiles asked, "Because I know he isn't the greatest friend." Derek shrugged, "I guess, he just spends all his time focusing on girls, like man I get it, but when your an werewolf, you need to stop and think about what is more important, he still doesn't has the best control methods, I invite him over to work on that or at least to hang out but everytime it's the same thing, Malia this and Malia that, he is gonna get himself killed, which is why I asked you to look out for him, but even in there he still was talking about her." Stiles sighed, "I understand, he is extemely lucky to have you as an friend, he doesn't realize any of this and it's a shame." Derek told him, "Your being real nice right now, Should I be concerned?" Stiles chuckled, "Not really, you just don't pay attention." Derek said smugly, "I do so pay attention!" Stiles scoffed, Derek shook his head, "Okay well I had enough takling about Scott, let's get going." Stiles told him as Derek nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." Derek thanked him, Stiles smiled up to Derek, "Your welcome." Stiles continued smiling, it was nice hanging out with Derek like this, although he knew he had always wanted more, it had started an year ago, Stiles liked Derek more than a friend, this night just made that way more bigger and heartbreaking since Stiles knew nothing would happen, Stiles blinked and he saw Derek looking at him with concern, "Oh sorry I must've zoned out." Stiles sighed, "What were thinking about?" Derek asked, "Nothing." Stiles shrugged, Derek looked over to him, "You do remember that I can sense when you are lying right?" Derek eyed him, Stiles gulped, "Seriously, it is nothing you have to worry about." Stiles told him, Derek just stared back at him, there was no way getting out of this, Derek leaned closer to him, "What. were. you. thinking?" Derek asked slowly, "Your really not gonna let this go?" Stiles gulped, Derek shook his head as he came close to Stiles so they were just about to kiss, Stiles gulped again and figured that he was just about asking for it so Stiles pulled Derek's face all the way to his and kissed him, and surprisingly after 2 minutes Derek kissed him back.

"So uh, that was generally what I was thinking." Stiles lightly chuckled as he pulled away, Derek nodded but immeditately kissed him again, this time it was more desperate, like they were both waiting for this their entire lives, Stiles grinned into the kiss, he could feel Derek's hand on his waist, they were both still in Stiles' jeep so somewhere during their session, they both made their way into Derek's loft, they stopped just on the older mans bed and continued the kiss.

-I seriously don't know where I was going with this but all that aside, I hope you liked it.-


	14. Witches curse.

Disclaimer: I was trying to fall asleep when I came up with this idea, so hopefully you like it...

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Stiles heard Scott ask, If Stiles recalled correctly, they were trying to defeat the witches out of their town, but it didn't go so well, "Oh is your little human hurt? Don't worry we just put a spell on him, it's kind of a juicy one, Your friend has one day to lose his virginity or else he dies, in the meantime, he'll feel weak and unable to move within the last moments before the spell kills him, it can't be just anyone, it has to be someone the human desires most." The witch evilly laughed before exiting the premises.

"Well, this is great, I guess me thinking I would have a choice when I lose the v card is totally down the drain." Stiles stood up, "Sorry man, I should have told you to stay home." Scott looked over to him, "You and I both know that would have been impossible." Stiles lightly chuckled, Stiles was terrified of what was going to happen, he knew who he was required to do it with, but how was he supposed to even bring it up? The man would kill him, But of course, Stiles had to desire a person who would die before doing anything with Stiles, "So, who is it?" Scott asked nervously, "Lydia right?" Scott asked, Stiles shook his head as he kept his gaze to the ground, "Okay, we better get you back to the loft, the other's are meeting us there." Scott said, "No way, there is no way I'm going." Stiles huffed, but he knew his life was at stake and he knew Scott would force him, So Stiles got up weakly and slowly started walking to his jeep, he suggested that Scott drove and he nodded.

"So let me get this straight, Stiles has to have sex against his choice or he dies?" Derek asked, "Yeah, sucks right?" Stiles said nervously, "Let me guess, Lydia?" Jackson asked as he rolled his eyes, Stiles shook his head and kept his eyes on the ground, "Malia?" Scott asked, Stiles shook his head again, "That's all the girls we know, who else could it be? Do you even know yourself?" Scott sounded confused, Stiles just kept his gaze on the floor and kept quiet, "Wait-," Scott sounded shocked, "It's a guy isn't it?" Scott asked, Stiles sucked in a breath before nodding slightly, "I kind of guessed that, so who is it?" Jackson asked, Stiles shrugged, "Stiles, you got to come clean, I am not letting you die today because you were a chicken to admit something, remember that virgin killer? You practically begged for sex, wait- Is it Danny?" Scott asked, Stiles immediately looked at him, "No! Definitely not!" Stiles sounded disgusted and brought his gaze back to the floor, there weren't too many options for who it could be, he was lucky that Derek had been only observing them from his couch, Suddenly Stiles began to sweat, "Stiles, just got on with this, first sweating then jumping the person, the faster you tell the person and go off home and get it over with the faster this will be over." Scott assured him, "Do you think this is easy? You've done it, You had a choice, me? I'm being forced, and this person probably doesn't remotely want to, so I'd rather die than get killed." Stiles said as he walked out.

Derek's POV  
"Okay now I definitely know who it is, guys think, who in the world would kill Stiles? Hmm? or I don't know rip his throat out?" Scott looked over to Derek who's eyes went wide, It had been him? "Now it definitely makes sense, Derek, can you please just go easy on him? Oh and don't let him die." Scott raised his eyebrows at the man, Derek just stood there, Stiles desired him? Sure he hoped it was him, but he was sure it was Jackson or maybe Scott? although the last one made no sense, if Derek was being honest, he too wanted Stiles but was afraid so he resorted to pretending he hated the boy, without saying another word, Derek went after Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek yelled out before he saw the younger man sitting on a step, "What? Did you come to kill me? Rip my throat out? I'm dying anyway." Stiles murmured, Derek didn't say anything all he did was walk closer and sit next to him, "Or did you come to laugh in my face?" Stiles shook his head, "No I didn't come to laugh at you or rip your throat out." Derek murmured, Stiles nodded slowly, "Then why?" Stiles asked, "Because I uh- I feel the same, so uh." Derek looked down, he was the worst with words, "Are you just saying that given the facts that Scott and my dad would kill you?" Stiles asked, "I didn't even think of that, so no." Derek told him, "So now what?" Stiles asked, "We go back to my room, I would prefer waiting but I guess that isn't an option." Derek said as he awkwardly got up holding his hand out for Stiles to take, and who was Stiles to resist?

"Pack meeting is over." Derek announced to the pack, Stiles stood behind Derek, the pack gave Stiles an smirk as they all left and of course, Scott told Stiles to text him after for whatever weird reason, Derek didn't know.

Stiles POV  
Stiles felt unbelievably nervous as joined Derek to his room, although he should be pissed at the witched for doing this, Stiles couldn't help but feel happy, he did want this to happen on their terms but Stiles would've never told Derek and he knew well enough that Derek wouldn't of either, when they got to his room Derek immediately connected their lips, Stiles of course kissed him back and deepened it, the butterflys he was feeling was incredible, Stiles pulled apart eventually mainly because he needed air and also because he needed to clarify, "Your okay with this, right? Please don't be just doing this because of the witch." Stiles asked, Derek shook his head, "I'm doing this because I want to not because of the witch." Derek confirmed, Stiles nodded slowly as Derek reconnected their lips.

Stiles conitued the kiss as he felt Derek lift up his shirt, Stiles grinned as he felt himself being lowered onto Derek's bed, Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair as he then lowered his hands to lift Derek's shirt, Stiles disconnected briefly to take a look at Derek's abs, Stiles bit his lips whil Derek looked at him smugly, "Wow, cowboy." Stiles teased, "Your not to bad yourself." Derek chuckled looking the younger boy up and down, Stiles smirked and kissed Derek, because he seriously couldn't help himself, Derek placed his hand on Stiles' cheek, Stiles couldn't believe that this was happening, things escalted quickly as soon as Derek reached to Stiles' sweatpants and untied them, Stiles shifted up as Derek shimied them down, Stiles disconnected their lips as he desperately undid the older mans jeans, there was no way Stiles was gonna be the only one with his plans down, Stiles bit his lip as he stared at Derek's member through his jeans, Derek chuckled, "See something you like?" Derek aksed, "You know it." Stiles winked, Derek responded with an smug nod, Derek leaned down on Stiles and slowly removed Stiles' boxers, Derek watched Stiles the whole time in till Stiles nodded, Derek looked down on Stiles and gently put his hands on Stiles' member which caused him to moan lightly, Derek began to stroke the member, Stiles never thought it would feel so good to have Derek's hand on him, Derek continued as Stiles ran his fingers through Derek's hair roughly, "T-That feels amazing." Stiles moaned, Derek nodded as Stiles could see the lust in the man's eyes, Stiles swore that it was the best thing Stiles has ever seen, Derek took his hand off of his member which caused Stiles to whine due to the loss, Derek smiled up to Stiles, Stiles grinned as moved his hand to Derek's boxers and took them off roughly, he gaped at the image before him, "How in the hell is that supposed to fit?" Stiles pointed, Derek chuckled lowly.

Derek maneuvered Stiles onto his belly and grabbed the lube from his table that was beside him, Stiles smiled lowly, This was it, it was really going to happen, Stiles thought, "You sure?" Derek asked, Stiles chuckled, "We kind of have no choice, but yes I'm sure, you have no idea how long I have wanted this." Stiles said lowly, "Me too, but I'm bad with feelings as you could guess." Derek told him, Stiles nodded, "Yeah I know, we'll get through that swiftly just you wait." Stiles encouraged, Derek nodded as he opened the lube and put some on two of his fingers, Derek placed one hand on Stiles ass cheek and spreaded him open, he started putting one finger in which caused Stiles to moan a little louder than when Derek gave him that handjob, Derek started to prep him and that lasted another 5 minutes before Stiles begged for more, Derek immediately obliged, Stiles loved the sensation he was feeling, "Derek, I-I want you to just put your cock in me, I-I can't wait." Stiles moaned, "Impatient?" Derek teased, "Y-Yes." Stiles agreed, Derek chuckled lowly and slowly removed his fingers, "Condom? Or no?" Derek asked, "Well, Men can't get pregnant so I'm gonna have to say no, I want to feel you, unless you werewolves are special?" Stiles side looked to Derek who rolled his eyes, "Well you never know, now let's get this on with." Stiles begged, Derek nodded and adjusted himself so his member was directly facing his entrance.

The first feeling Stiles felt was pain but as Derek started moving, it felt great, Stiles moaned immediately, Derek smiled to himself and continued lightly panting, "F-Faster." Stiles moaned out, Derek did just that, Stiles gripped the sheets tightly as Derek gripped Stiles waist, there was so much passion going into this moment, if someone told Stiles yesterday that this was going to be his day, he would've laughed and said as if, because honestly, this was unexpected, Stiles never knew Derek could feel this way towards him, he knew even though he hated the idea, he knew he had the witch to thank, Stiles smiled as he continued to enjoy the sensation he was feeling in his behind.

-There I wrote smut, I wasn't going to but given the plot, I had to, Thank you for reading, you have no idea how grateful I feel for you guys that are putting my oneshots story in your reading lists and voting on them! Honestly this fandom is incredible!- Have an amazing night!


	15. The night after.

Stiles opened his eyes and blinked, he wasn't in his room, this room looked familiar though, and as he turned his head he briefly remembered the night before, he went to a night club with the pack and got drunk, the only thing he remembers was looking at Derek, when he fully turned his head he saw Derek still asleep next to him, the first thing Stiles did was look under the covers, he was naked, just perfect, he thought, he got up quietly and collected all his clothes and scurried out of the room, only momentarily looking back at the man who was still sleeping peacefully.

'Hey, Gone to Scott's, Be back soon, Stiles' Stiles wrote on a piece on paper and taped it to the fridge, he needed to breathe, he needed to be calm, as calm as he could be, given the circumstances, It wasn't that he regretted the night before, he was just terrified that the man regretted it, he needed to talk to his best friend.

"Oh Hey man, I didn't see you last night, or Derek, what happened?" Scott asked as Stiles rushed in, "Uh Me and Derek had sex, I woke up this morning in his room naked, we were drunk." Stiles rushed the words out, "Woah dude, that's huge, but Stiles, werewolves can't get drunk." Scott reminded him, "H-huh?" Stiles questioned, "Remember we talked about that?" Scott looked at him confused, Stiles nodded slowly, "What am I gonna do?" Stiles asked running his fingers through his hair, "Did you talk to him?" Scott asked, "No I came straight here, what if he regrets it?" Stiles worried, "He won't, trust me." Scott assured him, Stiles nods and heads to Derek.

When Stiles walked in it was quiet like it always was, Stiles could feel his heart race, Stiles immediately went to the kitchen and saw that Derek had made coffee, "H-hey, sorry, I uh needed to process." Stiles looked to the floor, Derek didn't respond but he did hand Stiles an pre made cup of coffee, Stiles nodded to Derek but ultimately did not know how to start, "So we kind of need to talk don't we?" Stiles said shyly, Derek nodded, "I guess we do." Derek said silently, "Did we? You know." Stiles improvised not to say the word, "Yes, we did." Derek confirmed, "What does that mean for us?" Stiles asked, "What do you think?" Derek raised his eyebrows, "Well, uh, was last night a one night stand for you or more?" Stiles asked, he needed to know that so he could answer accordingly, "No." Derek told him, "Okay so I want it to mean that you uh, think of me as more than just an friend." Stiles said shyly, "Stiles, I wouldn't of had sex with you if I didn't have feelings for you." Derek said, Stiles smiled lightly, "Who knew that you had feelings?" Stiles teased, Derek just rolled his eyes, "All joking aside, I do also like you." Stiles confirmed, "Kind of figured as much, you know with the way you smell during pack meetings." Derek smirked smugly, "And that gives me another reason to hate werewolf senses." Stiles shook his head as Derek chuckled lowly, Derek put his cup of coffee down and walked over to Stiles who had somewhere inbetween their conversation finished his, Stiles stayed where he was as Derek pulled Stiles waist close to his and kissed him lightly but Stiles pretty much demolished lightly as he kissed him back roughly, he really couldn't believe this was happening and quite frankly he was loving every minute of it.

The kissing turned into a full blown make out session as time continued, niether one of them wanted to pull away but of course Stiles' stamina wasn't the same as the older man he was connected to, "Wow, I am never gonna get tired of that." Stiles smiled, "Me niether, you're mine." Derek said possesively, which just made him more adorable, "All yours." Stiles said as he kissed Derek again which caused Derek to push him against the wall, Derek kept his hand on Stiles waist as Stiles decided that Derek's shirt needed to go.

The night carried out and let's just say Stiles defintely remembered the night before vividly, he was beyond happy and amazed that someone he was in love with for the past three years had loved him back, how lucky was he?

-Sorry that this is short, I am also sorry for not writing an smut scene, I just don't think this needs that, overall I hoped you liked it (: -


	16. Don't put yourself in front of the fire.

"How could you be so careless?!" Derek yelled as soon as they got into the loft, "Careless? You were the one who was just standing there! and waiting to be killed! not caring as usual!" Stiles yelled back, "Then let me die, do not go in front of an open fire! you are not a werewolf! You can get killed within two seconds! I heal, you do not!" Derek yelled back, "Oh now we're using that excuse," Stiles scoffed, "I don't care if I'm human, that bullet was headed for your heart and I'm sure it would've killed you! At least the bullet only grazed me!" Stiles yelled, "you could've also died! I don't need protecting, You do!" Derek growled, "Why are we arguing about this! you do need protection if you behave like that! the pack needs you!" Stiles yelled to him as he silently thought, I need you, But Stiles knew that was a terrible idea, "And they need you too, I am way less important than you!" Derek said sternly, Stiles shook his head viciously, "You are important! When did that become not clear?" Stiles asked, "Look, sourwolf, I know you don't see it and I completely understand why but do not question either of us if we take a bullet for you! You are our leader, Scott may be the alpha but you are the one who leads us, what are we supposed to do without a leader?" Stiles huffed, "But none of them did, it was you! they can survive, you will die, understand that." Derek told him, "You are impossible! Can't you just thank me?" Stiles asked, "Thank you? For what? almost dying? I don't think so." Derek shook his head, "Why is this such a big deal?" Stiles asked, "Because you are a member of this pack." Derek answered, "If it was anyone else you wouldn't be reacting like this." Stiles shook his head, Derek stayed silent, "Suddenly no reprise?" Stiles looked at him confused, "I don't think I need to." Derek told him, "whatever, I need to go." Stiles said as he walked out of the loft.

"Hey, dad." Stiles greeted, putting his bag down, "Hey, how was your day?" His dad asked, "Oh good, I got grazed by a bullet, trying to save Derek's life." Stiles informed him, his dad frowned at him, "And why would you do that?" He asked, "Because the man was going to get himself killed, he didn't even thank me, he just went on about how I was human, he doesn't even see his importance." Stiles sighed, "He cares about you." His dad told him, "Yeah well, he needs to not get so angry." Stiles shook his head, "I know you care about him too." His dad looked at him, "Yeah, I thought that was clear?" Stiles looked over to his dad confused, "As in more than a friend." His dad eyed him, "Pft, no! where did you get that idea?" Stiles waved off the idea, "Oh I know when you like someone, you have that glint in your eyes!" His dad teased, "I thought you said I wasn't gay?" Stiles teased, "I was wrong, obviously." His dad laughed, "And you don't care that he is 24?" Stiles asked, "No." His dad said truthfully, "How did this conversation lead to this?" Stiles chuckled, His dad shrugged, "Well, I'm gonna leave this conversation." Stiles slipped away upstairs.

"Derek?" Stiles looked over to Derek who was leaning against his wall by his opened window, Derek didn't say anything and just walked over to Stiles, Stiles eyed the man, "I'm sorry, Thank you for saving my life." Derek told him, Stiles gently closed his door, "Your welcome?" Stiles was confused about why Derek came to his house, "I'm not good with this type of thing." Derek looked down, "Don't worry, I got that part." Stiles chuckled nervously, "Well uh that was all." Derek walked back to the window, "But I got to ask, was your dad right? about what he insinuated downstairs?" Derek asked, Stiles gulped, "I don't know what you mean." Stiles said beginning to get ten times nervous, "You know what I mean, don't make me spell it out for you." Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles just slowly nodded and as soon as he did, Derek had walked back over to him and connected their lips, Stiles froze but immediately kissed him back, The kiss lasted another 15 minutes in till Derek pulled away, "Wow, who knew you could do that." Stiles said amazed, "Well, I didn't know you felt that way." Derek told him, Stiles shrugged, "But seriously, never put yourself in front of a bullet for me again, I can't lose you." Derek looked to the floor, "Only if you start to see that I can't lose you either." Stiles chuckled lowly as he reconnected their lips lifting Derek's face, Stiles pulled away briefly, "I think I may be in love with you." Stiles whispered against his lips, "I think I am too, considering that you are my mate." Derek confessed, "Those are real?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded in agreement, "Yes they are rare, but they are real." Derek confirmed, "So like you are stuck with me for life?" Stiles asked, "I wouldn't say stuck, werewolves mates are usually someone they are already in love with." Derek told him, Stiles nodded sweetly and kissed the man again, they both couldn't be happier.

-Thank you for reading, I just thought this would be a nice idea for one.-


	17. Truth serum rock.

-Allison is alive, Matt came back, I know that doesn't really fit since they both died, but when does any fanfiction have the storyline a hundred percent correct? Oh, and the truth serum rock is just because-

Stiles groaned as he paced the room, he just had to get himself locked in a room that was like a padded room you would see in a prison, from some other supernatural being that was after them, curse Stiles and his curiosity, It always got the best of him, "Are you just going to pace the room or are you gonna call your friend?" Oh, that's right, he wasn't alone, Had he forgot to mention that Derek had insisted that he'd tag along?

"My phone died a while ago when I was researching the stupid creature." Stiles threw up his hands as he sat down, "Great, I left mine at home." Derek muttered, "Well, I guess we are stuck here, we all know that Scott won't even notice I'm gone since he's with Allison." Stiles rolled his eyes, Stiles glanced over to Derek who was rolling his eyes, "Did you get a good look at who it was?" Derek asked, "Yeah, I'll just draw it out for you with this imaginary paper I have in my hand." Stiles said sarcastically, Derek just raised his eyebrows at him but stayed silent, maybe sarcasm wasn't the best route but when Stiles is freaked out it is the only resort his brain can turn to, curse ADHD, Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and directed his attention back to the werewolf sitting next to him, why couldn't it have been anyone else? Stiles thought to himself.

"Do you have any plans?" Stiles asked, Derek made eye contact and gave him a face that Stiles couldn't read, "If I had a plan, then I would be accomplishing the plan instead of sitting here." Derek deadpanned, "Great, I'm stuck in here with a grouch, just what I needed for this fine afternoon." Stiles rolled his eyes, "And I'm stuck here with a hyperactive spaz." Derek muttered, "You can blame the ADHD on that, it isn't my fault." Stiles told him which just made Derek shake his head but he stayed silent.

Derek was the worst person to get trapped in a room with, he was the worst talker and when he did open his mouth, all that came out were negative comments that helped Stiles no amount, Stiles understood why, but that didn't make him any less annoyed at the older man, Why did they always get in these type of situations? Was God punishing him? was this a way to get back at him for walking with wolves? Stiles had no idea.

"Why is it always us getting in these situations?" Stiles asked Derek, he had already thought about this himself but maybe Derek had his own opinion, Derek glanced over to him with no expression, "How should I know?" Derek muttered, "Just curious, I mean first, I have to almost cut off your arm, then I have to harbour your fugitive ass, and I also had to hold you up in that pool for 2 hours, which again was not fun, and we once got paralyzed on top of each other, and now this." Stiles said, "It's all just one big coincidence, don't read too much into it." Derek rolled his eyes, "Wow so helpful, Is the universe doing this on purpose?" Stiles asked, "Do you think that whole universe thing is real?" Derek snarled at him, "Maybe?" Stiles shrugged, Of course, the other man had basically no answers, he could tell this was going to be a long night.

Stiles got up from where he stood and continued to pace the room, He was going to die, how come every time Derek and him hung out, they always could die? boy, weren't they lucky? Make the talkative one die alongside someone who didn't talk at all, "Have you noticed that every time we hang out in any circumstances aside from when the pack is with us, we have a chance of dying?" Stiles asked Derek, "Do you ever stop talking?" Derek said annoyed, "No, Deal with it." Stiles muttered, Derek didn't answer his question, when did he ever though?

"Ah, ain't this a sight?" Stiles heard a voice say through the microphone that was above them, Derek got up immediately, "What do you want?" Derek snarled, "Oh Derek, Didn't I say that you two make a pretty good pair?" Stiles immediately knew who it was, "Matt? You died?" Stiles looked confused, "Oh c'mon, since when do any of the people that die around you stay dead?" They heard Matt laugh, "Why are we here?" Derek asked annoyed, "It's simple, You might be thinking I'm here for revenge, but no, I'm here for you two." Matt answered, "And why would that interest you?" Stiles asked, Derek still looked annoyed, "Because, I've seen the sexual tension, It's exhausting hearing you banter, just get into bed already, you will feel better." Matt chuckled into the microphone, Stiles started laughing nervously, "You think there is something between me and this grump? Ha! Geesh, you really need a better hobby! Besides he thinks of me being a hyperactive spaz, Right? Sourwolf?" Stiles stopped laughing and looked at Derek who looked baffled, "Yeah." Derek muttered, "Oh c'mon, don't be stubborn, I'm gonna give you a bit to think." Matt turned off the speaker.

That conversation just made Stiles pace the room faster, "Why are you still pacing?" Derek snarled, "He said to think, I'm thinking." Stiles answered, "You are seriously thinking of that?" Derek snarled, "No! I'm thinking of a way to get out of here." Stiles told him, The speaker came back on, "Yeah, You won't be getting out of here in till I get what I want." Matt told them before the speaker cut out again, "And what exactly do you want?" Stiles asked and waited for an answer but he didn't get one.

Of course, he wasn't thinking of a way out, with what Matt just said? How could he? Derek seemed to not care as he sat still looking annoyed of the situation, Stiles didn't even realize there was sexual tension, but it's not like he could read that type of stuff that well, but to say he has never thought about Derek in that way would be a lie, he didn't really think of it around Derek since he could probably smell the attraction if he were to think of it, but when he was alone in his room, that was a different outcome, Derek was attractive, everyone who had ever seen him could tell, he had the looks, but the whole wall Derek has put up was sure a deal-breaker, he had his reasons for being closed off and Stiles understood completely, maybe that was the intriguing part of how Stiles was feeling, but Derek would never feel the same, even if Stiles wasn't sure what those feelings were, Stiles had never been this confused about his feelings before, it was new.

Derek's POV  
Great, Matt just had to come back and put these thoughts into his head once more, of course, he felt something for Stiles, but what would that matter? it's not like he would admit it to Stiles, not with the possibility of Stiles getting hurt, he had to protect his pack and that centred around the teen, Curse the boy's sarcasm, smirk, and just about everything about him, sure sometimes he had smelt attraction but it was always when the pack was near so of course, Derek thought it was directed to Lydia, but now that they were alone and Stiles was pacing the room, he could smell it again, It made Derek stiff.

Stiles' POV  
Stiles got taken out of his thoughts as the door opened and a box was dropped in, Derek was the first to get to the box, "What is this?" Derek half-yelled to the speaker, The speaker turned on, "Oh, Nothing, just a truth serum rock I found while travelling." Matt said like it was no big deal, "And why?" Stiles asked, "Do I have to spell it out for you? Each of you will take the rock and say 'I feel nothing for' and say the other's name, their full name, and If you don't, I have ways to get what I want." Matt snarled, "Really? And how does any of this benefit you?" Stiles asked, Derek was silent again, Probably thinking of a way to reject him lightly, "It doesn't, I just love meddling, now, Stiles? You are first." Matt told him, Stiles gulped, "I don't want to, can't you use this rock to find some other things out?" Stiles asked, "Nope, now pick up the rock." Matt ordered, Stiles wasn't looking to find out what he had planned so he nervously picked up the rock and avoided all eye contact with Derek, He was going to get his throat ripped out, just fantastic.

"Just don't kill me?" Stiles asked Derek, Derek just looked at him blankly even though Stiles still made no eye contact with him, "Here goes everything, I feel nothing for Derek Hale." Stiles mumbled, the rock lit up and shocked him, Stiles released the rock as it fell on the ground, The room stayed silent a moment longer before the speaker came back on, "Do you know what that means? Derek?" Matt asked, Stiles kept his gaze on the ground below them, "Yes, Of course, I know what that means, I don't have to spell it out for you." Derek muttered, Stiles didn't know what his tone meant, but he could just feel the rejection, "Your turn, Hale." Matt said as the speaker cut out.

Derek sighed as he walked over to where Stiles had dropped the rock, Stiles stumbled back to give Derek room, Derek had resorted to avoiding eye contact as well, "I feel nothing for Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski." Derek mumbled, To Stiles' surprise he had actually pronounced his full name, the rock had the same reaction, it lit up and shocked Derek, Derek's expression was the same as before as he put the rock in the box, The speaker came on again, "Was that so hard? Now you can go." Matt said as the door was open, "Wait! All this was just because you wanted us to express ourselves?" Stiles was shocked, "Yes, That is exactly why See? I was no threat, which means you have no reason to kill me, I'll be on my way." Matt said as the speaker cut open.

Once they were out, they didn't say anything to each other, all that was decided that Matt was being let go, at least for now, they walked all the way back to Stiles' house since Derek had left his jacket, it wasn't discussed but Stiles guessed that is why he was following him.

"So what's the plan now?" Stiles asked as he flopped down on his bed, "So your not going to mention what happened?" Derek eyed him, "Wasn't really planning on it, but if you want to be a man of many words then how about you start?" Stiles raised his eyebrow, "For someone who can't stop talking you seem to be out of words." Derek muttered, "Just shocked, okay? I never thought that, what just happened, could happen." Stiles sighed, "me neither." Derek looked down, "What now? we both know roughly what we feel for one another, so?" Stiles asked, he couldn't believe they were even having this conversation, "What do you want to happen? I'm terrible at feelings as you can guess." Derek sighed as he sat down, "You think I'm any better? This is all new to me, I don't even know where to start!" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, "But I will say that I never expected you to feel remotely the same." Stiles told him, "And why is that?" Derek asked, "Because you are you, and from my perspective, I thought you hated me." Stiles looked down, "Well, that is obviously not the case." Derek mumbled, "What does this mean for us?" Stiles asked, He knew it was roughly the same question as before but he didn't care, "Whatever this is, I don't know how to approach it." Derek said honestly, "Can I try something?" Stiles asked, And for the first time their eyes met, Derek nodded slowly as Stiles stood up.

Stiles stopped and leaned down in front of Derek nervously, Derek also seemed to be nervous, although he had always been hard at reading emotions, Stiles gulped as he leaned forward and kissed him, lightly, Derek hesitated but kissed him back, they deepened the kiss as Stiles began to think of what he was feeling, he loved the feeling of Derek's lips on his, he was nervous of what was to come but he didn't feel as nervous as he did when they first arrived.

Stiles pulled away breathlessly, "Wow." Stiles whispered, "Yeah." Derek said, "Still a man of few words?" Stiles asked, Derek shrugged, "We will work on that." Stiles chuckled, "Oh will we?" Derek eyed him, Stiles nodded as he kissed him again, "And how did you know about my actual name?" Stiles asked, "Research." Derek chuckled for the first time, Stiles wasn't exactly sure where this was going but he couldn't help but feel happy, so happy he didn't even think of Matt again till the next morning.

-Hoped you liked it?-


	18. My reality of the pool scene and after.

-This isn't going to be a hundred percent accurate, just saying, I'm hoping it is a bit but idk.- 

"Could Scott be any more of a jerk?" Stiles said as he spat away the water around him, dreading the pain in his gut for carrying Derek, "What did you expect?" Derek spat, "Well, I thought I could trust him for stuff like this, I should've called someone who would actually pick up." Stiles shook his head, Derek stayed silent, Stiles shook his head, the silence was killing him, "So, How are doing?" Stiles asked, Derek glanced at him and raised his eyebrow, "Just answer, I'm the one holding you up in this pool and keeping you alive, at least have a conversation with me." Stiles rolled his eyes, "You need me alive, as I said before." Derek snarled, "No, Scott needs you alive." Stiles stated, "Which means so do you since I'm protecting him." Derek told him, "I don't think you should, he obviously doesn't care about your safety, or mine for that matter." Stiles muttered, "You don't actually mean that." Derek said, Stiles repositioned himself as he glanced over at Derek who wasn't even a centimetre away from him, "Don't I? He isn't here, he ignored my call, The Kanima could come and attack us at any given time." Stiles shook his head, "The Kanima wouldn't bother coming in the water, we're safe, when the paralysis wears off, then I'll get us out of here." Derek told him, Stiles just nodded as his muscles continued to ache like they have been this whole time.

Stiles hated how uncomfortable this was, holding Derek up in a pool, and of course, it was the deep end, Derek mentioned how deep it was, but Stiles had forgotten, All Stiles could feel was Derek's muscle he was gripping, which wasn't good, given the vital factor that Stiles was a teen who was still questioning his sexuality, he hated his hormones, they always got the best of him, He hated how Derek was so good-looking, who would have thought that they would be in a pool trying to stay alive and all he could think about was Derek and his stupid good looks and hard muscles? Great, now he was turned on, if Derek felt it, he sure was good at hiding.

"You seriously lost in thought?" Derek asked, Stiles blinked a few times and nodded, "What else am I supposed to do? You won't talk, I'm my best company." Stiles told him, Derek rolled his eyes, "Sure." Derek said, Stiles gave Derek a side look, "So, The Kanima seems strong." Stiles tried to start a conversation, someone had to, "Ya think?" Derek raised his eyebrow, again Stiles repositioned Derek and instantly regretted it, now his lower area was touching Derek's behind, it wasn't before, he was a centimetre away, just enough not to be touching but now it was a whole new story, "What?" Derek asked, Stiles gulped, "Nothing, don't worry." Stiles told him, Derek eyed him, "What?" Derek asked again, "I'm a teenager." Stiles huffed, "Yeah, no shit, And?" Derek rolled his eyes, "And we are really fucking close!" Stiles told him, keeping his hand gripped on Derek's muscle, "We're close? Newsflash we have been for the past hour or so." Derek seemed annoyed, "Question, Have you ever questioned your sexuality when you were a teen?" Stiles asked, Derek didn't seem to be freaked out, maybe this wouldn't result in death? "Yeah, I'm bi, so of course I questioned it." Derek answered like it was the most normal question he was asked, "Well, guess what is happening right now? In my teen life." Stiles eyed him, "Oh." Derek was silent, "Yeah, I'm trapped lifting up a greek god in a pool, my mind is spinning." Stiles may have said too much but he didn't care a great amount, they stayed silent for a while.

"Greek god?" Derek questioned, "Oh shut up, It's not like I'm the first one to say something similar to that." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Why?" Derek asked, "Why what?" Stiles asked, "Why the sudden question?" Derek clarified, "I blame it on you, you and just everything about you." Stiles huffed as he continued to keep Derek above water, "Really?" Derek eyed him, Stiles nodded as he stayed silent.

They stayed silent for a while in till Scott had magically figured it out, The Kanima was defeated for now, and Stiles was now in his room, Thinking, how was he going to face Derek now? Especially since Derek had said nothing, it was confusing, he was confusing, normally, when someone said that they were questioning their sexuality because of them, they either reject that person or tell them they feel something in return.

"Do you think I don't think of you that way? You and your smirk, sarcasm and those moles that reach your whole body, or at least I want to know if that's true." Stiles turned as he saw Derek standing by his window, "Derek?" Stiles questioned, Derek didn't say anything else, all he did was shake his head and walk over to Stiles and pointed for him to stand up, so he did, Derek pushed Stiles against the wall and kissed him, Stiles smiled into it as he kissed him back, Derek had his hand placed at Stiles' waist, Stiles had his hand on Derek's neck as they continued to kiss, Derek lightly nibbled on Stiles' lip, asking for entrance, Stiles gave it, Stiles immediately felt Derek tongue enter his mouth and loved the feeling, in another second, Derek maneuvered Stiles onto the bed next to them and lowered him so he was on top of him as they continued to make out.

Stiles gently pulled away, "So I think I established that I am Derek Hale sexual." Stiles panted, "Oh, That's a thing?" Derek smirked, "It is now." Stiles smirked back, "Well, then I think that would make me Stiles Stilinski sexual." Derek smiled, Stiles nodded as he leaned up and kissed him again.

The kiss led to Derek gripping his shirt and pulling it above his head and disregarding it to the floor, Derek leaned back up and kissed him again, Derek got lost in it and gently began to grind against Stiles, Stiles smiled as he pulled away and gripped Derek's shirt and threw it on the floor just as Derek did to his, and reconnected their lips, Derek pulled away briefly and leaned down and touched his jeans, "Wait, Is this just sexual or?" Stiles asked, Derek looked up, "Is it for you?" Derek asked, "No, I have feelings that aren't just sexual for you." Stiles confessed, "Same." Derek whispered, Stiles smiled as he watched Derek.

-Okay, So I was going to write a smut scene but I'll leave it to your imagination, Idk what my intentions were for this, I just randomly thought of it, so overall, I hope you enjoy.-


	19. Defending him.

-ALL CREDS GO TO THE PERSON MENTIONED IN SCREENSHOT ABOVE, THAT IS WHERE I GOT THE IDEA!- Mine is obviously a different twist but still-

Derek walked in to the beginning of the living room but stopped when he heard,

"Why do you defend him?" Scott asked, "What do you mean why! He's our alpha if you seem to be forgetting." Stiles shook his head, "I get that but you don't defend all the others as you defend him." Scott told him, "Why is this such a big deal? Huh? Why don't you trust him? After everything he has done for us, after all this time you are still playing alpha male with him!" Stiles threw his hands in the air, "This isn't about whether I trust him or not, You are supposed to be on my side but when it comes to choosing sides between me and him, it is always him, so why?" Scott asked again, Derek continued to listen but stayed out of sight, "You want an answer? Truly?" Stiles eyed Scott, Scott nodded viciously, "Because I love him, Okay? are you satisfied? That is why! Because I love Derek Hale, I don't know how or when this happened, but it did, something about him, I'm sure you don't want details so that's all I'm saying." Stiles sighed, Scott was shocked and so was Derek, Scott looked over to Derek but stayed silent while he looked back to Stiles, "Maybe I want details, so I can understand this better." Scott told him, Stiles did a double-take but cleared his throat.

"Okay, That is surprising! Okay well, it might be something about the whole banter we have, or his perfect body, or just everything else I can't mention without feeling turned on." Stiles kept his eyes to the ground, Scott smirked, Stiles gave him a confused look but all Scott did was give him a motion for him to turn around, Stiles gulped as he turned, eyes widened in the process, Derek was still in shock, "D-Derek?" Stiles stammered, Derek just stared blankly at him, "You knew?" Stiles stared at Scott as he nervously grabbed his coat and almost tripped as he ran out the door.

"Well, Aren't you going to chase after him?" Scott looked at Derek who slowly began to blink, "Huh?" Derek muttered, "Go after him, If your gonna hurt him do it lightly." Scott said with a sympathetic look on his face, "You think I'm gonna hurt him?" Derek gaped at Scott, "I don't know, you look pretty shocked." Scott shrugged, "My mate just said he loved me, Of course I'm in shock." Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys and went for the door without saying another word to Scott.

Stiles began to pace his room as he thought of the hatred he had towards Scott, he knew Derek was listening and didn't say anything! Great, he was going to die, just what he needed before he graduated, Stiles huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, what was he going to say? There was no turning back, he should have guessed he would have been there, they were in his loft after all, but Stiles was sure he was still looking through the woods, To his surprise, he had returned early, how were they supposed to ever be not awkward between them? Was Derek going to remove him from the pack? He hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

As Stiles was lost in his thoughts, He heard a knock on his window, Stiles gulped, There was only one person who entered his house through the window, Derek, Stiles took a deep breath as he walked over to the window and let him in, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

None of them said anything yet, Derek stayed standing by the window as Stiles was pacing, "O-Okay, So you heard what you heard and I can't think of a way to get out of it, So obviously it's true, but nothing has to change, I can pretend nothing was said if you can, but please don't kick me out of the pack, at least not in till after I graduate." Stiles begged as he gently glanced at Derek who had an unreadable expression, "I'm not kicking you out, and I can't just forget about what you said." Derek whispered, Stiles gulped, "Do you actually think I would come all this way if I was going to reject you?" Derek asked him, Stiles breath momentarily hitched as he stayed silent, "I feel the same, How could you not see that? You are the only person who challenges me, of course, I feel something for you, you also turn me on, which is why I find excuses to walk through the woods when you are around, you and your frickin' smirk and those moles, you have no idea what you do to me." Derek told him, Stiles felt his heartbeat in his chest as he finally met Derek's eyes.

"You feel the same? I was not expecting that, but you do see what you do to me too, Don't you? You and that Greek God of a body, and that built-up personality you have, even though I know you are probably a softie on the inside, Do you like me or are you just saying that?" Stiles asked, "You are my mate, So how about you decide?" Derek eyed him, That was it, Stiles was shocked, he had read lots on the mate term and to hear that he was Derek's, was almost like a dream, "You better not be rumouring me!" Stiles told him in a serious tone, Derek just chuckled and for a moment Stiles thought that Derek was going to laugh in his face, But all Derek did was walk over to him, "I would never lie about this kind of thing." Derek whispered as he read Stiles' face and leaned in.

The kiss was like electricity, Stiles smiled into as he deepened the kiss, He had no idea how this could be a possibility and still he thought it was just another dream on top of all the others, But Stiles counted his fingers and to his surprise it was real, maybe he didn't hate Scott as much as before.

-Hope you liked it, I'm in school rn so I can't write smut, I wanted to write this while it was still fresh in my mind.-


	20. Remembering who you love.

-So this is what happens when I scroll through Pinterest, again all creds go to person in the pic above.-

Derek looked strangely at Lydia, she kept talking about a Stiles but Derek didn't know of any Stiles, If he didn't know the guy then why did something not sit right in his stomach? And why had Lydia been so sure Derek had to remember him?

"I told you I don't know of any Stiles, so why do you keep saying that I should?" Derek eyed Lydia who looked at him sympathetically, "Because you loved him, Okay? You loved Stiles, I know you did, no one looks at someone the way you looked at him without there being some kind of feelings involved." Lydia told him, Derek shook his head, "I think I would remember having feelings for someone." Derek rolled his eyes, "Don't you realize what the new threat that is attacking this town? Ghost riders? Riders of the night who take people and make everyone around you forget they ever knew you, Stiles was taken in front of me! Don't you see? You completely forgot about him." Lydia seemed annoyed.

He knew of the ghost riders, he didn't know it would be someone he may have known, he felt like he had to remember him, "How do I remember him?" Derek kept his eyes on the ground.

Lydia had explained that he had to forget the world around him and go into a meditative state, he agreed, she also had to go get Scott and Malia involved.

"Okay, Your turn, Just find him in your memories." Lydia instructed, Derek nodded as he sat down and let his mind wonder.

Derek found himself hearing a random voice in his head, his vision cleared as he saw himself back in the woods, "This is private property." Derek heard himself say, He saw Scott and then what caught his eye was a scrawny kid with a buzzcut, He looked nervous, Derek zoned out as Scott talked and Derek through the inhaler at him, "Dude! That was Derek Hale," The boy said, "His family burned in a fire 10 years ago." Derek felt a ping in his heart as it went to the next memory.

All the memories flowed in all at once, From when Stiles admitted he was still afraid of him to after the whole void incident, and the dream he had of him, And when he figured out Stiles was his anchor, he remembered Stiles, his anchor and his mate, it made his heart sore that Stiles was out there somewhere alone, What if he didn't come back? Derek didn't want to think about this but it was unavoidable, would be in till after Stiles was safe.

"I remember him." Derek whispered, "I was right before, wasn't I?" Lydia asked, Derek nodded slowly.

The next week was dedicated to getting Stiles back, It was a long process but eventually he came through the light.

"Stiles?" Derek whispered as he saw Stiles smirking up at him, "Hey there, big guy." Stiles grinned, Derek just shook his head as he walked up to him and kissed him, Stiles hesitated but kissed him back, "What was that for?" Stiles questioned, "I love you, I-I should have done that a long time ago, Don't you dare disappear from my memories again." Derek whispered, Stiles looked shocked but soon smiled, "Won't happen again, I of course love you too by the way." Stiles said as he leaned in and they kissed again.


	21. Dancing without music, Or is he?

-Basically about Stiles loving Derek but convinced he didn't feel the same, as insinuated from the song but he was wrong.-

Stiles was content in his room when he got the call that Derek had returned, he didn't know how he felt, and he sure didn't know what he was going to say.

Derek had left with Braeden a while back in attempts to track the dessert wolf, and while he was leaving, all of Stiles' friends were looking at him, and Stiles knew why, He had been silently in love with him, Derek had no idea and Stiles was planning on keeping it that way, but he was afraid that Derek noticed his friends paying more attention to Stiles then him, Derek was with Braeden, Stiles accepted that Derek had found happiness, He did not need to hear the words come out of Derek's mouth, The rejection would be too much, Stiles had a habit of falling for people who were never going to like him back, Stiles knew it was the fact that he didn't know if he could be in a real relationship, sure he had some experience with Malia but that was not the same, Derek was someone who Stiles could compete with, he didn't even want to fall for the man but Stiles blamed it on the man's well, everything, there wasn't really anything that Stiles could point out, and to add all the unsaid things that Stiles had found attractive, Derek was hot, Stiles hated to see him as more than a friend, only because he knew if Derek had pieced it together, than that would be the end to any friendship they had built, it made Stiles stomach turn at the thought.

Stiles sighed getting into his jeep, Scott had instructed Stiles to get to Derek's loft, they wanted to catch up, nothing was really happening in beacon, it was peaceful but also boring at the same time, Stiles had wondered what this meeting would be about, Stiles wondered how the whole tracking thing went for Derek, did he accomplish it? Was he staying? or Was he back only temporary? Stiles had no clue, He wondered about a lot of things, and frankly, he knew they were questions he almost didn't want the answer to.

Once Stiles had got to the entrance of Derek's door, he paused, this was it, he was going to face the guy he was in love with, what would he do if Derek mentioned the whole thing to do with his friends looking at him? he was going to find out, Stiles took a breath in as he lowly knocked, normally he would knock louder, but werewolf sense had been involved in the equation, which usually wasn't a good thing.

"Hey man." Scott opened the door, Stiles nodded to him as he walked in looking around, the loft looked the same as the last time he had seen it, nothing had really changed, and he didn't expect it to, he made his way to the meeting area and stopped at the entrance, Derek was looking at him, Derek basically looked the same, with the same amount of scruff and leather jacket, he was still the sexiest man Stiles had ever seen, once Stiles realized that he was lost in thought, he blinked and leaned against the wall, "Hey Sourwolf." Stiles greeted, "Still with the nickname?" Derek raised his eyebrow in the way Stiles had missed, "Well of course! I wasn't just going to dispose of it just cause we didn't see each other for a while, welcome back by the way." Stiles chuckled, "It's good to be back." Derek nodded, "How long are you staying?" Stiles asked, "Not sure." Derek answered, Scott cleared his throat as he announced they needed to begin.

the meeting was basically them finding out how Derek's trip had gone, Derek told them that it had gone well and that he succeeded in taking down the dessert wolf, the meeting was short and Stiles was not sure if that was a good thing, he wanted to spend more time with Derek, once Scott announced that the meeting was over, Stiles got up and followed Scott out the door, but before he could, Derek grabbed his arm, "Yeah?" Stiles asked as he turned, "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Derek asked as he let go of Stiles' arm, "Sure." Stiles nodded to him as he leaned against the wall, Derek had no expression and Stiles couldn't read him, Derek was never readable, Stiles was confused and nervous but just looked to Derek waiting for him to start.

"When I left, I noticed that Scott and the others were staring at you, all this time I've been wondering why, can you explain?" Derek asked, Stiles gulped, he jinxed himself, of course, he had this luck, Stiles just stared back at him as he waited for an answer, "Uh, What do you mean? Shouldn't you ask them?" Stiles said nervously, "I did, they said to ask you, that it wasn't their business to say." Derek eyed him, Stiles gulped, "I don't know, maybe because they saw something beside my head?" Stiles shrugged, maybe he could convince him that it was nothing, "I doubt that, so what aren't you telling me?" Derek asked, "C'mon Sourwolf, you are reading too much into this." Stiles nervously rolled his eyes, "I can hear it in your heart that you are keeping something out, just tell me." Derek begged, it was those eyes, Stiles was done for, "Damn you and your werewolf senses, can't you just leave it be?" Derek eyed him as he said that, Stiles knew he just had to get it over with, "Fine, they knew it affected me the most, Okay? Are you happy now?" Stiles asked, "Why did it affect you the most?" Derek asked, "Why so many questions?" Stiles murmured as Derek gave him a look, "It affected me because I uh, Please don't kill me, but uh, it affected me because I care about you." Stiles finally said, "Yeah and I care about you too, what's new?" Derek questioned, Stiles just shook his head, "That isn't what I meant, I really care about you." Stiles sighed, "I'm confused." Derek stated, "I don't know if I can say it, how about a song?" Stiles suggested, "A song?" Derek was really confused now, "Just listen, It explains everything." Stiles whispered, He knew he didn't have the guts, so he got out his phone and typed in the song, this was the cheesiest thing he has ever done, might as well also clarify that he knew Derek didn't feel the same.

Stiles took a deep breath as the melody started, Stiles hummed along.

From the very first moment I met you  
I was yours  
Every part of me knew it  
I'd never felt like that before

To the edge of the world, I would go  
If you'd only ask me to (ask me to)  
And I wish you would  
I wish that you would

But you can't love me like I want you to  
And I don't want to face the truth  
Loving you is like dancing without music  
Loving you no I don't know why I do it  
Loving you is so hard it leaves me with bruises  
Loving you is like dancing without music  
Dancing without music  
And there nothing that I wouldn't do  
To truly be yours  
When you touch me I swear it's like heaven  
But I'm left at the doors

And there's nothing I can do or say  
To change your mind or numb the pain  
I know you'll never feel the way that I do  
And I'm getting tired of nights like this  
Spinning on the precipice  
'Cause you can't love me like I wish you would

Loving you is like dancing without music  
Loving you, no, I don't know why I do it  
Loving you is so hard, it leaves me with bruises  
Loving you is like dancing without music  
Dancing without

But you can't love me like I want you to  
And I don't want to face the truth  
Loving you is like dancing without music  
Loving you no I don't know why I do it  
Loving you is so hard, it leaves me with bruises  
Loving you is like dancing without music

The melody faded out and Stiles was ready to walk out the door but he was too nervous to move, Derek just stared at him, "Stiles?" Derek questioned, Stiles just stared at him not saying a thing, How could he? "Is this you telling me you love me?" Derek asked, "Well yeah, it was in the song like a bunch of times." Stiles shrugged, "And you believe that I would never feel the same?" Derek questioned, Stiles just nodded, "The pack knew you felt that way, so that is why?" Derek asked, Stiles nodded again, Derek just shook his head, "You really feel this way?" Derek continued to shake his head, "Can we just get the rejection over with?" Stiles asked, "I am not rejecting you, Stiles, I feel the same." Derek confessed, Stiles just stood there in shock, "I thought you didn't so I stayed away, and you already know my track record with relationships." Derek explained, "Wait, Hold up, you feel the same?" Stiles asked, Derek only nodded, "But I thought you were with Braeden?" Stiles asked, "No, We're only friends." Derek answered, "So you uh." Stiles didn't want to finish the sentence, "Yes Stiles, I love you as well." Derek confirmed, "You better not be amusing me! This is serious!" Stiles huffed, Derek laughed, "I am not joking, You should know by now that I do not joke, never been a fan, I love you, okay? I have been sure of it since the pool." Derek answered, "That long? I loved you the same amount of time." Stiles told him, Still in shock, Derek just smiled at him as he walked over to Stiles and kissed him, Stiles smiled as he kissed him back, the feeling was everything.

"I can't believe you confessed in a song." Derek whispered as he pulled away, "I couldn't put it into words, I was nervous." Stiles shook his head, "Since when are you nervous?" Derek asked, "Every time I see that hotness of yours." Stiles smirked, "I can say the same." Derek smiled as he leaned down for another kiss.

-Just something random, I have been meaning to incorporate that song for a while but wasn't sure how Idk why, Hoped you liked it a little??-


	22. Connection.

It was just a regular Tuesday afternoon, another pack meeting, just a check-up, Nothing special, Stiles had nothing to report and nobody else did either, so it had been a very boring meeting like all the others had been since they graduated, But it was different because Derek had pulled Stiles aside, Stiles wasn't sure why, Derek had returned to Beacon permanently after Stiles came back from college, and he went back to living in his loft, he told the whole pack that they could come over anytime, Derek wanted his loft to be close to a second home to them, Stiles thought it was sweet.

"So Sourwolf, what do you need?" Stiles asked, Derek was leaning the wall across from him, "You feel it too, don't you?" Derek asked, Stiles tilted his head and looked at him confusingly, "Feel what?" Stiles asked, Derek just shook his head, "This connection we have." Derek answered but that didn't help his confusion, what was he meaning? "What?" Stiles asked, "You must feel it, like when we were paralyzed." Derek looked at him, "You're not making any sense." Stiles shook his head, "Fine, I mean sexual tension, I wasn't going to say so but that's what it is, I can't be the only one who wants to through you on the bed and do away with you." Derek side glanced him, Stiles went wide-eyed, "Okay what? That is crazy talk." Stiles flayed his arms, Derek went closer to him and put his hand on Stiles' waist, Stiles' breath hitched, "You feel that?" Derek whispered, "W-Where is this coming from?" Stiles asked, Derek just looked at him, "It's been years of us ignoring this, of pretending this connection wasn't there but I am tired of it, so I'm saying we just let it take over." Derek kept his grip on his waist, "I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles whispered, "C'mon, Stiles, Don't play dumb, You know exactly what I mean." Derek whispered, And in a second Derek's lips were on his, Stiles was confused for a moment before he kissed back, He knew what Derek meant, he just wasn't sure Derek was being serious, Stiles felt Derek's grip tightened as he guided them against the wall, The kiss became more heated by the second.

They both kept the kiss going, either of them saying a word, in a split second Derek lifted Stiles up, Stiles put his arm around Derek's neck as Derek guided them to his room, Stiles felt himself being brought down onto Derek's bed as Derek pulled away from the kiss and gripped Stiles' shirt and tossed it off, Stiles reconnected their lips again but this time he slid his tongue into Derek's mouth, Derek followed through and they were fighting for dominance, Derek won, Stiles pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Derek's shirt as he did his, Derek stayed on top of Stiles as he leaned down and unbuckled Stiles' jeans, Stiles bit his lip as he felt his jeans get pulled down, everything may be happening quick but Stiles was enjoying every moment, He felt tons of pleasure going down to his groin, Derek slid down his boxers and gently toughed his member, it may have only been light but his member still twitched a bit which caused a smile to appear on Derek's lips, Derek lightly began to stroke him as Stiles lightly moaned as the pleasure grew, he never knew how good it would feel to have Derek's hand on him, and he never knew it was possible, Derek kept the steady pace going as Stiles lightly thrusted himself into Derek's hand, Derek's grip lightly tightened before he let go and looked up to Stiles who was staring back at him, Stiles just stayed silent as he reached to Derek's jeans and undid his belt buckle and bit his lip, Derek looked at him intently as Stiles slid them down along with his boxers, Stiles went wide-eyed, "Why are you so perfect?" Stiles gaped, Derek just grinned as he kept his gaze to him, Stiles bit his lip as he looked at Derek's hard member, It was huge, Stiles was full of lust and by looking at the man next to him so was he.

Stiles watched as Derek reached over and grabbed a condom and some lube, Once Derek had it he came back and put Stiles on his side, Stiles tensed for a moment as he felt a finger go up to his behind, but Stiles soon loved the feeling and needed more, "I n-need m-more." Stiles whispered, He then felt another finger enter as Derek placed a hand on his waist, Stiles gripped the sheet as he loved the pleasure he was feeling, after Derek had spread him open enough, he removed his fingers and after a moment, Stiles could hear the condom being opened, Stiles bit his lip, he was losing his virginity, although he wasn't sure what this meant for them, he knew he craved this, "If you don't want this, stop me now." Derek whispered, Stiles looked over and saw lust in his eyes as he nodded, not yet finding the words, Derek nodded back as he positioned himself to Stiles' entrance, Stiles gripped the sheets as he felt pressure going through him, at first he felt pain but the more Derek moved around the more good it felt, Stiles decided he needed more movement so he trusted himself lightly up and down, Derek's grip tightened on his waist as Stiles continued to move a bit, he loved this feeling, Stiles moaned lightly as he felt Derek's member go all the way in, he never knew he could feel this much pleasure, "This f-feels a-amazing." Stiles moaned out, Derek grunted as he continued to thrust into Stiles, They continued for another 20 minutes after they both cummed before Derek pulled himself out and disposed of the condom, Stiles smiled as he watched Derek, his member was less hard but still noticeably hard enough.

"What is this?" Stiles asked, Derek looked at him, "We just had sex, I'm hoping this will become a relationship because I happen to love you and I hope you remotely feel the same." Derek smiled, Stiles just smirked at him as he gazed at Derek, "Of course I feel the same, I don't let just anyone take my virginity." Stiles smirked, Derek suddenly went wide-eyed, "You were a virgin? And you were that good?" Derek asked, Stiles chuckled as he nodded.

~IDK what this was.~


	23. Locked in closet.

Stiles did not know what his best friend's motive was for locking him and Derek Hale in the closet together, surely Scott had a death wish, Derek was sitting across from him while Stiles continued to bang on the door, "Would you stop that?" Derek growled, "I don't see you trying to get out of here." Stiles sneered as he looked back to Derek who rolled his eyes, "It's obvious Scott has already left, so just sit down, he'll be back eventually and when he is, I'll murder him." Derek snarled, Stiles huffed as he turned, "There isn't much room in here." Stiles complained, "Just sit down." Derek ordered, "Okay, grouchy." Stiles snarled back as he took a seat, annoyed at the present situation.

It was way too silent in the room, Stiles hated it, but being stuck in the same room as Derek, that meant it was either stay quiet or get yelled at and Stiles did not want that, he really was going to murder Scott, this is the type of situation he did not want to be in, not in a million years, Stiles shook his head as he tapped his finger, the only thing he could do was think of a song, he wasn't even sure if the rhythm he was tapping to was a song but he could care less, He knew why Scott has done this, he remembered what he said before he shut the door, 'We are all sick of the sexual tension, get it under control, I'm leaving and when I'm back it should be dealt with, now get to it.' meaning Scott wanted Stiles to lose his v-card, yeah like that was going to happen, "Stop tapping your finger." Derek sneered, "Or what? You're going to rip my throat out with your teeth?" Stiles shook his head, "Sorry, but those threats don't affect me." Stiles rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that." Derek growled, Stiles stopped tapping, he did not need to see if Derek was being serious or not, it was like everything Stiles did just annoyed him which just concluded how wrong Scott was, Derek hated him and that was all there was to it.

"Why does everything I do annoy you?" Stiles asked, Derek stared at him, "Because it does." Derek told him, "That is hardly an answer, It's not like I try to." Stiles mumbled shaking his head, Derek didn't say anything, It was true, Stiles didn't know why he annoyed Derek and frankly, he didn't know how he was annoying him constantly, he was always just being himself, how can someone not be themself? Well, he knew Derek hadn't truly been himself since what happened to him and Stiles understood why, But Derek had been apart of this pack for a year now, he should be okay with letting himself come out of hiding, Stiles didn't want to pry, it was a bad mistake to pressure Derek into that, Stiles knew that but what did Stiles have to lose now? "We've all known you for a year now and we still haven't seen who you really are, why is that? Well, I know why, but why keep this up this long?" Stiles asked as he avoided eye contact with the guy, "Why do you care? I don't see why it is your business." Derek snarled, "Seriously? Is it so bad to open up? I know it is none of my business, but it's not like we have anything better to talk about." Stiles said, "I can think of a lot of other things to talk about." Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but no other topic is interesting, so big guy, why so cut off?" Stiles asked again, "It's easier, okay?" Derek shook his head, "I get that, It's easier for me to use sarcasm than show the fear that I really feel." Stiles admitted, "But you do not need to hide, the whole pack is here and I don't think you need to carry on that grouchy vesad you have on." Stiles told him, Derek just stayed silent.

"I don't find you annoying." Derek said randomly, Stiles looked up, "Huh?" Stiles asked confused, "You don't annoy as I make you think I do, Everything you do, whether that is making a sarcastic remark or you tapping your finger, you don't annoy me." Derek clarified, "Could've fooled me." Stiles mumbled, "I only act as it annoys me to hide something." Derek whispered, "To hide what?" Stiles asked, Derek just sighed, "Why are we in here?" Derek asked, "Because Scott locked us in here." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Because the whole pack thinks we have sexual tension." Derek stated, "yeah I know and what does that have to do with me not annoying you." Stiles told him, "What do you think? You don't annoy me because everything you do makes me want to put you against the wall and do away with you." Derek said bluntly, queue Stiles eyes widening, "Huh?" Stiles questioned, "You heard me, I am not going to repeat myself." Derek rolled his eyes, "Hang on, So you tell me that you want me and I am expected to not ask any follow-up questions?" Stiles huffed, Derek just eyed him for a moment before getting up and walking over to him, Stiles gulped as he saw it fitting to get up as well, Derek stopped in front of him, "How about we just do what Scott wants us to." Derek said huskily as Stiles' breath hitched, he felt heat began to rise on his cheeks and to the bottom part of him.

"How are we supposed to do this in a closet?" Stiles asked, Derek looked around and grabbed a blanket he saw folded above them and put it down, the closet was actually huge for a closet, of course, Scott put them in this exact closet, Stiles felt nervous as he watched Derek step forward to him and took him by the waist pulling him closer and kissed him roughly, Stiles hesitated a moment before returning the kiss and deepening it, Soon enough he was pushed against the wall as the heat between them grew, Derek moved his lips to Stiles' neck as he began to kiss it gently, slowly sucking it as time passed, Stiles gently moaned as he gripped Derek's hair keeping him where he is, He could feel Derek grin as he continued, the pleasure went right to his member, Derek pulled away from his neck and looked at him, "Floor." Derek ordered, without any hesitation Stiles did as he was told as he watched Derek do the same, "Since we do not have lube, I think you should top." Derek told him, "Wait, I have never done this before." Stiles whispered, "You will be fine Stiles." Derek assured him, Stiles nodded slowly, Derek smiled as he pulled down his jeans and underwear all in one, Stiles gaped as he stared at the image in front of him, Derek smirked as he gestured for Stiles to do the same, Stiles looked at him nervously as he did the same, he caught Derek peeking down but they both stayed silent intill Derek reached his fingers lower to him and started to prep himself gasping lightly as he did so, Stiles was amazed that this was happening, Stiles moved closer to Derek as he put another finger in.

"Okay, I'm ready." Derek told him, "Okay so I just put it in and move around?" Stiles asked, Derek nodded as Stiles went to Derek's side and got himself ready, bringing his member to Derek's entrance, he always pictured that Derek would be the one behind him, not the other way around, "Okay, here goes nothing." Stiles whispered as he pushed in lightly and felt Derek tense up, he muttered out a apology as he continued, it felt good, he never expected this to be how he spent his Saturday but he couldn't say he regretted it, He slowly began to move up and down as he created a rhythm for himself, as he began to move he heard Derek let out a moan which made Stiles moan in response, he never thought he could make the man he was connected to moan, it was special, and he loved this powerful feeling he was getting, it was everything he wanted his first time to be, aside from the fact that they were in a closet, he preferred a bed but if this is how it had to happen then he was fine with it, Stiles began to move faster as he felt his body seem to desire what was happening, he felt Derek grip the sheets as Stiles gripped Derek's hip, The heat between them was electrifying, Stiles didn't know what this meant for them, he had hoped that it would become something great.

"Guys? Are you guys done?" They heard Scott call in as Stiles quickly pulled out, Derek got up and cleared his throat, "Yeah, Just don't come in." Derek ordered as he retrieved his pants and put them on handing Stiles his clothing, Stiles' cheeks heated up as he also put his pants on and they headed out the door, Scott gave them a smirk as Stiles punched him in the arm without saying anything as he followed Derek to his room, They weren't done and Stiles knew he could go for another round, they hadn't even cummed yet.

-I thought it'd be nice for a change if Stiles topped, also I am sorry for the smut scenes being not that entertaining, I don't know how else to write them, anyways I hoped you liked it a little.-


End file.
